Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities is a 2018 crossover open world action-adventure tragicomedy horror role-playing hack n' slash/beat 'em up/run n gun game developed by Monolith Soft, FromSoftware & Team Ninja for the Nintendo Switch, PC & Steam involving many companies: Activision, Bandai-Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Electronic Arts, Konami, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Sega, Square Enix & The Walt Disney Company. It's the third & final installment in the Project X Zone video game series & is the first game of the franchise to be released in multiple gaming platforms as well as the first game in the series to have a Mature rating. The title arrived in Japan on June 3, 2018 & was released worldwide in December 25, 2018 for free. The main difference is the mechanics of this game is radically different from the previous two Project X Zone games. While the story still has some light-hearted moments, humor & callbacks, the story is much darker, more grounded, more character driven, more emotional & a little more dramatic than the previous games, because reality itself is in danger & how the characters are staring to question their motives as if they're willing to let me end reality, before realizing that their worlds are too much worth to lose, inspired by the DC Comic, Crisis on Infinite Earths ''& the Marvel comic, ''Secret Wars II. Also, the characters also have to deal with attitude towards violence in video games, sexism, feminism & coming out as homosexual for some of them. Brady isn't immediately revealed to be part of the plot as you might expect, though he does get subtle foreshadowing, despite being the narrator of the game. This game is also one of those games that doesn't have a love interest or love story, even though several of the playable characters are love interests of the main characters from their respective franchises, because it's done to keep the action steady, intense & exciting, the stakes up to 12 & the characters are more worried about their own lives at risk & have a multiverse to save for any romantic sub-plot to happen between any of the characters playable, though with some quiet moments for any meaningful character development & genuine relationships for when the characters decide to rest, have sex with each other, not worried about it since Brady sterilized everyone & also made STDs extinct or getting drunk after battles. Synopsis “And you shall hear wars & rumors of wars. See that you are not troubled, for all these things must come to pass. But that shall not be the end, for nation shall rise against nation & kingdom against kingdom & there shall be famines & pestilences & earthquakes, in divers' places. All these are the beginning of sorrows. There shall be great tribulation, such as never was since the beginning of the world to this time, nor ever shall be.” —Matthew 24:5-8, 27 Beginning quote for Project X Zone III: The End of Time A mysterious, massive & powerful evil force is sweeping across the corners of the Multiverse without any warning, laying many worlds in ruin. In these sieges, vast multitudes of heroes from many different alternate worlds were either killed or captured & brainwashed to do their enemies' bidding in a pursuit to remove any further resistance to the unknown growing threat entirely. This unholy persecution would be infamously known throughout the game as the "Genocide of Heroes" & later "The End of All Realities", a catalyst that would serve as a driving force to the events of the game. Only now aware of the number of ruined worlds & rapidly decreasing number of heroes in the entirety of the Multiverse, the remnants of the secret inter-dimensional combat organization, Shinra once again acts & investigates matters that caused the Genocide of Heroes, the reason behinds the mass slaughters & the mysterious dark force that does everything horrific at this point behind the scenes, but without the main protagonists of the previous games, they're losing hope. Eventually, as everything begins to unfold & the truth unravels, the surviving heroes & villains are locked in a great war between good & evil that could possibly conclude the eternal strife between light & darkness & bring about the end of all reality as we know it as the evil force will remove balance, order & chaos from it all together. It's going to take more than a miracle, lazy writing, plot convenience or even, a deus ex machina to save the realities of the Multiverse. Gameplay Unlike previous its predecessors, Project X Zone 3 removes the linear story-line & turn-based gameplay & focuses on an open world mechanic, where the player can travel to various ruins of alternate Earths in the multiverse as well as a Marvel Ultimate Alliance & Diablo III-styled Dungeon crawling gameplay, based on different franchises or alternate historical events to complete quests, enter battles & defeat enemies in combat which is a fusion of beat-em-ups, hack-n-slashes & run-n-guns. The game can be switched between 4 modes: Top-Down, Over The Shoulder Third-Person, Side-Scrolling & First-Person, to give the player the choice of how they want to play the game. All playable characters have infinite lives. Also every playable character has their own ultimate attack. Also, all of the playable characters don't come in pairs. The levelling up screens are shown in the playable characters smartphones like in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, which can accessed when not in combat like Transformers: Devastation, where you can increase their attack, defense, speed & stamina & can also unlock new combo & defense chains. All the playable characters have a stress meter which builts up over time in combat & builds up quicker when if attacked several times in a row, not being able to find a weak point or stuck on a certain area, showing the characters getting just as frustrated as the players would be. When full, the characters gain an HP, Attack, Defense & Speed boost, where they're also more violent with some more gruesome finishers & can pull off their Ultimate Moves. Main Menu * Story Mode ** Crosspedia * Challenge Mode * Training Mode * Boss Rush (unlocked after beating the game) * Theater Mode (also unlocked after beating the game, though you could watch the episodes of the shows represented in the game) * Extras * Settings ** Languages * Exit Chapters Prologue: The Beginning of the End The game begins with a narration by the narrator, talking about the events of the previous 2 Previous X Zone games before going on about the unjust state of the universe, because of all the bad things happening before saying "Well, there was an event that had that & more". It cuts to Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu at a honeymoon where a random citizen of Roppongi, Tokyo wanting to talk about a tutorial, which turns out to be the game's tutorial, though Reiji asked "Is this supposed a turn-piece game?". However, before the tutorial could begin, a cable comes in & erases the random citizen, shocking both & everyone starts screaming as their world was being attacked & erased. During the tutorial, they encounter various villains attacking everyone, part of their Earth getting erased & fight portal creatures until they encounter Unicron, who says "Your Shinra corporation won't help you this time" & eats them before eating their Earth. The prologue ends with the narrator describing the Genocide of Heroes as "It was like the LA riots, Columbine, Virginia Tech, Sandy Hook, Pulse Nightclub & Las Vegas Strip shootings, the Oklahoma bombing, WWII, Vietnam, Hurricanes Katrina, Sandy, Maria, Irma & Harvey, The Indian Ocean & Japanese Tsunamis & 9/11 all mixed together" before the title appears. Bandai Namco Chapter 1: What happened to Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu? (Pac-Man) It then cuts to Pac-Man getting attacked by more of the portal creatures, but was able to fight them off, until ghosts appear, but Pac-Man was able to deal with them also. His world then begins to be erased, while he tries to find an exit, but finds a portal he goes through which disappears before the world is completely erased. Chapter 2: Falcon Punch (One Punch Man) Pac-Man then arrives at the remains of Z-City where he encounters more portal creatures. He then gets surrounded by the Paradise Group, but gets saved by Saitama. Saitama explains to Pac-Man that he went into hiding, because of the Genocide of Heroes, which killed Genos & everyone in the Hero Association. They then fight more portal creatures & Paradise Group members & later encounter Hammerhead. When Saitama's one punch does quickly defeat Hammerhead, he says "I don't if I should be scared or excited about this revelation." Boss 1: Hammerhead Besides the standard punches & kicks, Hammerhead also summon Paradise Group members to help him at times. He's later able to do Spin Attack, create ground-splitting shockwaves or lift & heave massive objects with ease. After being defeated, Hammerhead's armor is destroyed & he's erased for failing the other villains, while begging for his life. This shocks Saitama & Pac-Man, who then retreat to Saitama's apartment. At Saitama's apartment, which has been wrecked during the Genocide of Heroes, Saitama brings up how the heroes who weren't killed were captured & brainwashed into helping their enemies & mentions how he's been ever sine the Genocide of Heroes. They then head over to Dr. Genus' lab which is one of the buildings still standing in the ruins of Z-City, to look for Dr. Genus. They fight more portal creatures & Paradise Group members & now clones of Dr. Genus & eventually reach Dr. Genus himself, who talks about how he thinks he's found Saitama's limit before locking them in. Boss 2: Dr. Genus He summons his clones & hides among them & you have to find him, though you'll know which is the real one by the health he has. He punches & kicks like his clones, but can also summon mechanical arms to attack. After he's defeated, the damage caused by the enemy encounters & the boss fight, causes the building to collapse, killing Genus, but not Saitama or Pac-Man. They pick up the rumble to find him, but found out he too was erased out of existence. Meanwhile, Unicron finds out that Hammerhead & Dr. Genus haven't checked in awhile, thus he tells the other villains & brainwashed heroes to keep an eye out for any trouble. Saitama & Pac-Man, having overheard this, then headed over to A-City after learning that Boros is looking for them & that Z-City is being consumed by a white light, the same light that erased Pac-Man's world. Once there, they fight more portal creatures, Paradise Group Members & some surviving clones of Dr. Genus as well as Boros' Dark Matter Thieves, who he sics on after finding out that Saitama & Pac-Man are in A-City. They eventually reach Boros. Boss 3: Boros He starts punching & kicking & shooting laser blasts from his eye & can summon Dark Matter Thieves at times. He can also regenerate any limbs he loses if a limb gets severed. However, after his health bar reaches half, his armor gets destroyed & unleashes his true strength, going all out with more dangerous moves such as Meteoric Burst & Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon as the battle can carry into space. After being defeated & incapable of regenerating from the heavy damage, Boros compliments Saitama for the splendid battle. His last words before being erased show that he knew Saitama never showed his full potential during the battle, saying that Saitama is way too strong & that as a result, the prophecy that he had gambled on was a lie. After that, Saitama & Pac-Man head to the Monster Association, which has been transported to underneath A-City, thinking Orochi is behind the Genocide of Heroes. After fighting more portal creatures, they encounter Orochi & the fight begins. Boss 4: Orochi Besides fast & strong melee attacks, he can create mysterious beings & extends his limbs & even his horns. He can also throw debris. After being defeated, he's erased after his battle. After reaching to surface again, Saitama & Pac-Man then encountered more portal creatures & later a creature called God shows itself, taking credit to the destruction of this particular universe. Final Boss 1: God Besides trying to pound & stomp Pac-Man & Saitama, he can disable their abilties & fire various magic blasts. After being defeated, he collapsed & is erased after his battle. After that, another portal appears & Pac-Man & Saitama take it. While in the portal, Saitama brings up how he never been in another universe. Chapter 3: Family Drama (Tekken) * Chapter 4: The Theft (Soul Calibur) * Chapter 5: King of the Monsters (Godzilla) * Chapter 6: Magical Girl Journey (Sailor Moon) * Chapter 7: 9,000 Lives & Days (Dragon Ball) Capcom * Chapter 8: Dead Re-Rising (Dead Rising) * Chapter 9: One Man Army (Asura's Wrath) * Chapter 10: The Art of Paint (Okami) * Chapter 11: Monster Party (Darkstalkers) * Chapter 12: The One that Devils Fear (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 13: Monster Season (Monster Hunter) * Chapter 14: Battle of Raccoon City (Resident Evil) * Chapter 15: The Ultimate Tournament (Street Fighter) * Chapter 16: The Blue Bomber (Mega Man) * Chapter 17: The Maverick Hunter (Mega Man X) Sega * Chapter 18: * Chapter 19: The Vocalist & the Martial Artist * Chapter 20: The Umbra Witch (Bayonetta) * Chapter 21: This is no game (MadWorld) * Chapter 22: Every Dimension is in Danger (Mortal Kombat) * Chapter 23: The Blue Blur (Sonic the Hedgehog) Activision * Chapter 24: Satanic Strides (DOOM) * Chapter 25: They're all the same (Call of Duty) * Chapter 26: Crash & Burn (Crash Bandicoot) * Chapter 27: The Final Skylanding (Spyro/Skylanders) * Chapter 28: Unlikely Alliance (Overwatch) * Chapter 29: The Day of the Doctor (Doctor Who) Konami * Chapter 30: The Not So Silent Town (Silent Hill) * Chapter 31: The Titans' Last Stand (Attack on Titan) * Chapter 32: What is a man? (Castlevania) * Chapter 33: Why is it so convoluted? (Metal Gear) Platinum Games * Chapter 34: The Final Roll Call (The Wonderful 101) * Chapter 35: Odd Clothing Choice (Kill la Kill) * Chapter 36: I Can See Your Halo (Halo) * Chapter 37: Bright Side to the Dark Side (Ruby Gloom) Electronic Arts * Chapter 38: A Man of Rage (God of War) * Chapter 39: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 1 (Uncharted) * Chapter 40: A Shovel, Seriously? (Shovel Knight) * Chapter 41: Thinking with Portals (Portal) * Chapter 42: Under the Sea (BioShock) Square Enix * Chapter 43: The Final Spell (Final Fantasy) * Chapter 44: The Last Unmarked Spot on the Map Part 2 (Tomb Raider) * Chapter 45: Half-Genie Hero (Shantae) * Chapter 46: The Most Determination Anyone Has Seen Before (Undertale) * Chapter 47: Old School of Terror (Horror Movies) Nintendo * Chapter 48: And We Thought Our Games are Long (Fire Emblem) * Chapter 49: Megalo Strikes Back One Last Time (Earthbound) * Chapter 50: My Name Isn't Justin Bailey (Metroid) * Chapter 51: Dream Land's Nightmare (Kirby) * Chapter 52: I Guess 25 is too little (Kid Icarus) * Chapter 53: Jungle Beats (Donkey Kong) * Chapter 54: Hyrule in Despair (The Legend of Zelda) * Chapter 55: Peach is Gone! (Super Mario) Disney * Chapter 56: So the Drama (Kim Possible) * Chapter 57: Friends on the Other Side (The Princess & the Frog) * Chapter 58: This is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Chapter 59: What do you want to do today? Why not save the Multiverse? (Phineas & Ferb) * Chapter 60: Wandering Too Far (Wander Over Yonder) * Chapter 61: Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) * Chapter 62: You Can't Just Let It Go (Frozen) * Chapter 63: Life in Agrabah (Aladdin) * Chapter 64: I'm not around here, I'm from another Dimension (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Chapter 65: I'm Gonna Fix It (Wreck-It Ralph) * Chapter 66: The True Test of Strength (Hercules) * Chapter 67: The Loss of Life (Big Hero 6) * Chapter 68: The Bells of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Chapter 69: One Last Mystery (Gravity Falls) * Chapter 70: May The Force Be With All of You (Star Wars) * Chapter 71: The Mistress of all Evil (Sleeping Beauty) * Chapter 72: Infinity War (Marvel) * Chapter 73: Sweet Dreams are Made of These (Fantasia) Nickelodeon * Chapter 74: The Ultimate Enemy (Danny Phantom) * Chapter 75: My Life as a Guy trapped & forgotten in the Void (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Chapter 76: The Era of Bending is Over (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) * Chapter 77: Heroes in a Half Shell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Chapter 78: According to the Rules, you can't end the game early, because you can't just wish it away (The Fairly OddParents) * Chapter 79: Invader Brady (Invader Zim) * Chapter 80: 1 boy, 10 girls, Wouldn't trade for the entire world (The Loud House) * Chapter 81: Countdown to Destruction (Power Rangers) * Chapter 82: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? (SpongeBob SquarePants) Cartoon Network * Chapter 83: Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Chapter 84: Dexter's Not-So Secret Laboratory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Chapter 85: Who's Got The Power? We Got The Power! (The Powerpuff Girls) * Chapter 86: The Lone Samurai (Samurai Jack) * Chapter 87: It's Anything But Regular (Regular Show) * Chapter 88: The End of Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Chapter 89: Operation R.E.A.L.I.T.Y. (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Chapter 90: We Are The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) * Chapter 91: Perhaps the Magic of Friendship isn't as strong as you suggest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chapter 92: Dawn of Justice (DC) * Chapter 93: What Time is it? (Adventure Time) * Chapter 94: It's Hero Time! (Ben 10) * Chapter 95: The Revelation (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Chapter 96: Till All Are One (Transformers) Final Dimension (Note: This is the post-game if you collect all the data entries in the chapters.) * Chapter 97: You Thought It Was Over * Chapter 98: Hunt or Be Hunted * The Penultimate Chapter/Chapter 99: Bad Publicity * The Final Chapter/Chapter 100: The End of All Realities (Note: After defeating me, a fake ending occurs, this time interrupted me becoming the Time Eater & a second fake ending only to be interrupted by everyone else) Epilogue * Epilogue Part 1: Reconciliation * Epilogue Part 2: The Blatant-Fan-service Beach Chapter * Epilogue Part 3: Party of the Millennium Crosspedia (Note: Unlike the previous games, it's more inspired by Wikipedia, though without the ability to edit & was created by Brady. All data entries resemble a Wikipedia article, with the character in question doing something different in their own pocket dimension, except Brady, who just turns around in his chair & looks at the players, though he occasionally looks around at nothing & like some of the characters, can tell a story & any mention of Brady is blurred until he's revealed as the true antagonist.) Bandai Namco # Pac-Man #* Origin: Pac-Man #* Voiced by: Erica Mendez #* Class: Speedster #* Alignment: Neutral Good #* Description: A yellow ball humanoid who likes eating ghosts, cherries & power pellets. #* Ultimate Move: Super Pac-Man # Portal Creature Grunt #* Origin: Project X Zone 3 #* Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: These portal creatures are to build up what’s to come, despite being the weakest. # Ghost #* Origin: Pac-Man #* Alignment: Neutral Neutral #* Description: A pixelated spirit who Pac-Man comes into conflict with. # Saitama #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Max Mittelman #* Class: Badass #* Alignment: Neutral Good #* Description: A bald man who’s usually bored of fighting because he’s able to defeat enemies with a single punch, though he was happy that the portal creatures are harder-to-kill. He was applying for jobs as a salaryman, where he defeats a crab-like monster that attempted to kill a child & became a hero "for the fun of it". His abilities consist of superhuman speed, strength, stamina & durability, which he attributes to a daily training regimen of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, a 10-km run, eating right & not using the air conditioner or heater to reinforce his mental fortitude. #* Ultimate Move: Consecutive Normal Punches # Paradise Group Member #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Various #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: Members of a terrorist organization called Paradise Group that’s made up of young unemployed men who aren’t motivated to work & seek to create a utopia where work is optional & the unemployed receive full financial support regardless if they'll work or not. # Genus Clone #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Ray Chase #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Smart & intelligent clones of Dr. Genus & serve as members of the House of Evolution who seek to advance human evolution through genetic manipulation. # Dark Matter Thief #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Various #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: Alien conquerors who travel through the Multiverse & take over every planet they come across. # Hammerhead #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Edward Bosco #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: The leader of the Paradise Group who’s an out-of-work slacker with no desire to find himself a job with the intent of changing society so that those who don't want to work won't have to. #** Note: First Boss of the game; Boss-Only # Dr. I. Genus #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Ray Chase #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: A very intelligent, brilliant & renowned scientist who often felt alienated from the rest of humanity as his intelligence made him feel superior to everyone. He dreamed of changing the world upon his vision of perfection, a world where he could live among equals to himself. He received various prizes for his contributions to science, but he never received any support for his theories regarding evolution. Full of grief over this, he secluded himself, but was rejuvenated after finally learning the secret of genetic manipulation, founding the House of Evolution. #** Note: Boss-Only # Lord Boros #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Chris Jai Alex #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: The very arrogant leader of the Dark Matter Thieves who hails from a planet with harsh living conditions, which gave the members of his race unprecedented strength. He rose among them as the best one, growing so strong that practically nobody could match him. He eventually grew bored, deciding to turn to galactic conquest, traveling the space to find an opponent who could give him the fight he desired. During his travels, he met with a fortune teller who told him he would find a very strong opponent on Earth. Despite his arrogance, he does display respect to others. It turns out that Brady was that fortune teller. #** Note: Boss-Only # Orochi #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Kirk Thornton #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: The cold, ruthless & unsympathetic, but calm & collected king of monsters & the leader of the Monster Association, the monsters’ response to the Hero Association, who’s intolerant for failure & will punish those greatly. Despite his terrifying appearance, he isn’t a complete monster & also wishes to give humans the opportunity to join him. #** Note: Boss-Only # God #* Origin: One Punch Man #* Voiced by: Matthew Mercer #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: An enigmatic evil entity wanting the eradication of all humanity who can give powers to anyone & also seems to dislike failures. #** Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the One Punch Man world # Jin Kazama #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Brad Swaile #* Class: Fighter/Demon #* Alignment: Neutral Good #* Description: A stoic & calm, but rude & arrogant fighter whose Kazuya’s son, Heihachi’s grandson & Jinpachi’s great-grandson who enters the King of Iron Fist tournament to avenge his mom, Jun, who was killed by Ogre in the Genocide of Heroes, back when he was a kid & has a Devil Gene, a genetic abnormality within his body, inherited by his father which allows him to become Devil Jin, which his grandfather wants to exploit, though everything that he does, he does for a good reason. Once his mind is focused in any direction, it’s immensely difficult to get him to change or even notice the events & people around him. People close to him are always going to extremes to gain his attention & yet, he maintains an indifferent demeanor towards them. #* Ultimate Move: Devil Jin #** Note: He becomes playable after you fight him. # Kazuya Mishima #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Kyle Hebert #* Class: Fighter/Demon #* Alignment: Chaotic Good/Evil #* Description: Jin’s father, Heihachi’s son & Jinpachi’s grandson who sought to take revenge against Heihachi for throwing him down a cliff for not meeting his standards & a deal with the devil years prior. However, his victory over him quickly revealed him to be no different from his father as he engaged in multiple corrupt business practices himself when he took over Heihachi’s company, completely void of conscience or any compassion at all. #* Ultimate Move: Devil Kazuya #* Note: He becomes playable after you fight him # Alisa Bosconovitch #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Michele Knotz #* Class: Android #* Alignment: Neutral Good #* Description: A very kind-hearted & intelligent, but childish android in Jin’s employ who possesses emotions, acts more like a human than a robot, though she does deny that she’s a robot even when she’s told that, speaks in a polite manner & is sensitive to others' feelings. She doesn’t like to fight or hurt anyone, but when push comes to shove, she’s a formidable fighter, containing a pair of chainsaws in her arms & can detach her head at any time. #* Ultimate Move: Spam Bomb #** Note: She becomes playable after you fight her # Tekken Force Soldier #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Various #* Alignment: Neutral Neutral #* Description: A private corporate army created by Heihachi after the second King of Iron Fist Tournament. # Heihachi Mishima #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Jamieson Price #* Class: Fighter/Mentor #* Alignment: Lawful Evil #* Description: Jinpachi’s son, Kazuya’s father & Jin’s grandfather who fights with the Mishima style of Karate & hosted half of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments & is also extremely aware of the deterioration of his body due to his old age. It turns out that Brady created a pharmaceutical fountain of youth for him & gave him a Demon Golem form like in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. #* Ultimate Move: Demon Golem form #** Note: He becomes playable after you fight him # Ancient Ogre #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Michael Dorn #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: A powerful Aztec God of Fighting who’s a bio-weapon left on Earth by Brady millennia ago & was awoken by Heihachi who sought to capture him, to use him to create the ultimate lifeform. He began attacking martial artists around the world, absorbing their ki & skills into himself which ends up killing Jun in the Genocide of Heroes. He also has a True Ogre form, a more monstrous form & a Monstrous Ogre form, which is like the previous form, but bigger like in Tekken 5’s Devil Within mode. #** Note: Boss-Only # Jinpachi Mishima #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Chikao Otsuka #* Alignment: Lawful Evil #* Description: Heihachi’s father, Kazuya’s grandfather & Jin’s great-grandfather & the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu who, unlike most of the Mishimas, an honorable fighter with a strong sense of wisdom whose life took a turn for the worse when Heihachi stages a coup d'etat & steals the company from him. He attempts to retake the company when Heihachi enters the military industry, but fails, when Heihachi found out & is imprisoned underneath a Mishima compound. Sometime later, he dies of starvation, until he’s resurrected by a mysterious entity which turned to be Brady in the game, who also corrupts him. #** Note: Boss-Only # Azazel #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Richard Epcar #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: The Tekken world’s ultimate evil that’ll awaken when "2 evil stars" clash in battle. He can control & summon crystals to attack during his battle as well as lasers. Despite the efforts of many, he's ultimately awoken because of the overflow of negative energy produced by Brady & is known as the "Rectifier of All Things", created because of the sins of mankind allowed him to destroy humanity in the Tekken universe so that they can atone. #** Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Tekken world # Isabella "Ivy" Valentine #* Origin: Soul Calibur #* Voiced by: Lani Minella #* Class: Swordsman/Booty #* Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #* Description: Cervantes’ illegitimate daughter who was raised by a noble family until her father became obsessed with Soul Edge, only to find out the truth. Desiring to destroy the sword, she creates a segmented, animated blade called the Ivy Blade, only to become Soul Edge's pawn, causing her sanity to leak & learn that it intends to use her as its next host. Beneath her cold demeanor is a heart that wants freedom from a cursed life that’ll do whatever it takes to be free. #* Ultimate Move: Grand Alchemy #** Note: She becomes playable after you fight her # Lizardmen #* Origin: Soul Calibur #* Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker #* Alignment: Neutral Neutral #* Description: Half-human, half-beast creatures created from human experiments who don't retain much memories of their human lives, becoming mere servants for the priests to order around. # Cervantes de Leon #* Origin: Soul Calibur #* Voiced by: Patrick Seitz #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Ivy’s father who’s a callous & evil man whose only goal in life is to satisfy his own ego & was sent on a mission by the King of Spain to loot in the name of Spain, became a pirate after his father’s death & found Soul Edge, corrupting him in the process & becoming the first master of it. After he was freed from Soul Edge’s control, he believes that because he defeated its influence, deciding to no longer rely on them in his quest for power & glory. #** Note: Boss-Only # Nightmare #* Origin: Tekken #* Voiced by: Charles Klausmeyer #* Class: Demon/Swordsman #* Alignment: Chaotic/Neutral Evil #* Description: The violent, ruthless, obnoxious & aggressive host, wielder & living incarnation of Soul Edge who’s an animated suit of armor with the power of it keeping him alive. He’s modeled his appearance after he possessed Siegfried & doesn't need to eat or drink to survive, though he did try it out. He was given the ability to control his Night Terror form by Brady. #* Ultimate Move: Night Terror #** Note: He becomes playable after you fight him # Inferno #* Origin: Soul Calibur #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: The soul of Soul Edge, the cursed sword & represents its spiritual/true form to devour more souls & came to possess individuals to further its unholy cause. Although it burns fiercely with the anguish & regret of the souls it had devoured, its blade shines with an icy gleam. It turns out that Brady created it, but lost it before being sent to the Antimatter void. #** Note: Boss-Only # Elysium #* Origin: Soul Calibur #* Voiced by: Eden Riegel #* Alignment: Lawful Evil #* Description: A benevolent, but manipulative & ruthless spirit of fierce judgment & the will of Soul Calibur, born from a flawed purification ritual, solely focused on destroying her brother & his wielder. #** Note: Boss-Only # Algol #* Origin: Soul Calibur #* Voiced by: Jamieson Price #* Alignment: Lawful Evil #* Description: The oldest recorded wielder of Soul Edge who holds a deep hatred for it. Since the sword was responsible for cursing the soul of his son, Arcturus, he was forced to kill him. Because of that, he became angry & vengeful, wishing only to destroy it & those that follow it, which caused him to create Soul Calibur, despite unintentionally corrupting it with his vengeance. Despite appearing malevolent & craving power, he still possesses a noble soul & is willing to help others. #** Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Soul Calibur world # Godzilla #* Origin: Godzilla #* Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker #* Class: Badass/Pet #* Alignment: Chaotic Neutral/Neutral Evil #* Description: A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima & Nagasaki & the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still being fresh in the Japanese consciousness & a metaphor about the consequences for using nuclear weapons to destroy your enemies & end wars faster. He’s hard to kill & can fire a beam out of his mouth. #* Ultimate Move: Atomic Breath #** Note: He becomes playable after you fight him; Final Boss of the Godzilla world # Milennian #* Origin: Godzilla #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Giant adaptable aliens whose plan to modify Earth's atmosphere to suit their needs. # Skullcrawler #* Origin: Kong: Skull Island #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Aggressive subterranean pack-hunting predators with mostly primal mindset as well as incredibly persistent in pursuing their prey. As result of their unusually heightened metabolisms, they suffer insatiable appetites that more than often drove them rabid in feeding frenzies as prolonged hunger threatens to kill them, forcing them to constantly devour unfortunate creatures they come across. # Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism (M.U.T.O.) #* Origin: Godzilla #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil/Neutral Evil #* Description: Giant, prehistoric & parasitic creatures of unexplained origin that come from the same era & ecosystem as Godzilla, who, also like them him, feed off radiation, can fire EMPs from their claws & have immense physical strength & durability, while only the males can fly. # Sailor Moon #* Origin: Sailor Moon #* Voiced by: Stephanie Sheh #* Class: Leader/Healer #* Alignment: Neutral Good #* Description: The carefree & cheerful, but promptly serious & strategic-minded princess of the Moon Kingdom & leader of the Super Soldiers who got amnesia, only to rediscover her past after saving a cat named Luna, who knows her & protects Earth from villains who wish to harm it. Her attacks are based on the moonlight, energy in different forms, healing & sound & is willing to fight for her friends & the safety of the universe. #* Ultimate Move: Super Sailor Moon #Cardian #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Minions of 2 extraterrestial beings named Alan & Ann who were sent out to collect energy & are kept inside cards until they choose to summon them. #Droid #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Humanoid robots that served the Black Moon Clan. #Soul Shadow #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: A Negamonster who’s an apparition of Neflite, one of Beryl's warriors of the Negaverse, posing as a millionaire named Maxfield Stanton. #Daimon Heart Snatcher #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: Monsters created from various objects by the Bureau of Bad Behavior whose tasks are mainly to extract Pure Hearts. #Snow Dancer #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Princess Snow Kaguya’s minions who are formed of ice & are very versatile, but can shatter easily. They can fly, teleport, freeze people into blocks of ice, create duplicate illusions to confuse opponents & can even attack after their bodies have been mutilated. #Negamonster #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: The natives & servants of the Negaverse that serve as enemies of the Super Soldiers. #Death Hand #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Shadowy & ghoulish claw-like hands composed of dark energy #Queen Metallia #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Voiced by: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: An evil amorphous energy being who came into being from abnormal activity within the sun. Soon afterwards, she reached Earth via a meteor shower & bided her time until gaining an agent named Beryl & used her to corrupt the residents of Earth to declare war on the Moon Kingdom to retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal for her own intent to envelop the planet & spread herself across the cosmos only to be defeated & sealed away, causing Beryl & her new group, the Dark Kingdom to reawaken her, only for her to kill Beryl & the others in the Genocide of Heroes. #**Note: Boss-Only #Sailor Galaxia #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Voiced by: Tress MacNeille #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: The apparent leader of the Shadow Galaxia who was born in a small asteroid she deemed trash. Upon awakening to her soldier powers, she left her home to explore the universe, eventually coming across Chaos who deceived her into believing that to achieve true happiness she would require gathering all the Sailor Crystals in the universe & use them to conquer the Galaxy Cauldron, birthplace of all stars. Thus, she set out to invade & destroy all planets that could harbor intelligent life & ends up killing Sailor Moon’s entire team in the Genocide of Heroes. #**Note: Boss-Only #Chaos #*Origin: Sailor Moon #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: A dark being that’s the source of all evil in the Sailor Moon universe whose desire was to bring everything back to it & become one with everything in the universe, manipulating Galaxia into stealing Sailor Crystals. #**Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Sailor Moon world #Goku #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Voiced by: Lex Lang #*Class: Fighter/Badass #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*Description: A carefree, cheerful & friendly, but serious, aggressive & strategic-minded Saiyan, a humanoid alien from Universe 7, who becomes this Earth's greatest warrior & protects his adopted home planet from those who seek to harm it, despite learning that he was sent to destroy it. He’s pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts & highly loyal to his friends & family, even willing to sacrifice himself to save others. He has a very practical view on life, only seeking to test the limits of his might as a warrior. Like most Saiyans, he loves fighting & to challenge strong opponents. As such he rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting. #*Ultimate Move: Spirit Bomb #Ghost Warrior #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: Undead fighters resurrected by Frieza & Cell to be minions of theirs. #Red Ribbon Android #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: Androids created by Dr. Gero & the Red Ribbon Army with the goal to get revenge on Goku for the army's destruction. #Galaxy Soldier #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: A mercenary platoon of the forgotten Race of Hera formerly locked inside of a star by the Kais of the universe. #Cyclopian Guard #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Robots that were created by the Big Gete Star & can transform their arms into blasters, coils & machine guns as well as a mechanized release that contains giant nets used for capturing. #Shadow Dragon #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: Dragons that resulted from overuse of the Dragon Balls & were created from the negative energy of various wishes made by the characters throughout the Dragon Ball series. #Cell #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Voiced by: Dameon Clarke #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: An advantageous, knowledgeable & intelligent insect-like, humanoid android who’s the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, a scientist who came from a future timeline, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Dragon Ball’s Earth, which is why he killed several people in the Genocide of Heroes to achieve that goal, though he also killed Gero. Despite that, he’s still fully conscious of the morality or lack thereof of his actions & commits them because he wants to. His stated reason for wanting to destroy humanity is simply to see the looks of terror on their faces before they die. #**Note: Boss-Only #Frieza #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Voiced by: Derek Stephen Prince #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: A polite yet extremely egotistical, cold-hearted, manipulative, bloodthirsty & sadistic alien, Goku & Vegeta’s nemesis & the emperor of the Dragon Ball universe, taking great delight in slaughtering & destroying others, particularly on a massive scale. He also enjoys making people suffer before killing them, which is why he doesn’t kill his foes outright. He’s usually able to react to any situation evenly & only loses his cool when even his full power isn’t enough. However, for all his pride & arrogance, he’s extremely appreciative & respectful of his father, King Cold, who was killed in the Genocide of Heroes. He’s also rather paranoid & passionate, destroying Planet Vegeta simply because of a myth of a Super Saiyan, which was supposed to be the one thing that could destroy him. #**Note: Boss-Only #Demigra #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Voiced by: Josh Grelle #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: A sly, proud, arrogant, self-assured, overconfident, egocentric, cunning, deceitful & manipulative demonic power-mad magician who’s the God of Dragon Ball's Demon Realm who was once a caretaker of Tokitoki, an owl with the ability to create time, with Chronoa, a deity who watches over the flow of time from the cosmos, at the time. However, once he discovered what power he could do if he absorbed Tokitoki, he attempted to take over the Time Vault, only for Chronoa to stop them & imprison him in the Crack of Time. He’s now hellbent on destroying history to create a new one where he can reign freely as a God of Time. Like Frieza & Cell, he refuses to believe there’s anyone more powerful than himself though to a much greater degree & is driven to the brink of insanity when faced with the reality there’s someone superior to himself & considers the possibility that he could be defeated as impossible. #**Note: Boss-Only #Zen-Oh #*Origin: Dragon Ball #*Voiced by: Sarah Wiedenheft #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*Description: An extremely childish, amoral, ignorant & fraudulent god, being devoid of any sort of wisdom or compassion whatsoever & has little capability of making decisions or really doing anything on his own. Instead, he relies on the Great Priest, an angel who works as the Grand Vizier for him, though he was killed in the Genocide of Heroes. He cares little to none about the lives lost, killing billions, even tens of trillions of innocent men, women & children, only doing so simply because he was angry. #**Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Dragon Ball world Capcom #Frank West #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Voiced by: Ty Olsson #*Class: Joker/Gambler #*Alignment: Lawful Good/Lawful Neutral/Neutral Good/Chaotic Neutral #*Description: A world-renowned freelance journalist whose sense of curiosity & adventure has often propelled him into dangerous situations who doesn't like working for or with others, his research style, articles & photos are all unregulated & sold to the highest bidder. He’s also considered quite the ladiesman, being able to get women to fall for him easily. While he's not the most polished & professional person in his field, he’s strong, genuinely kind & decent & always operates on instinct. With the physical strength developed from his time covering wars & a variety of weapons scrounged up on-site, he defeated zombies & led survivors to safety, while at the same time exposing the truth behind the outbreak. #*Ultimate Move: Ultimate Bomb #Portal Creature Bandit #*Origin: Project X Zone 3 #*Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: These portal creatures resemble classic style bandits who like to steal what they could find. #Giant Emerald Cockroach Wasp #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: Genetically modified wasps responsible for the zombie outbreak #Zombie #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Corpses of people stung by Emerald Cockroach Wasps #Scout Bot #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: Small aerial devices resembling helicopters that assist Special Forces in clearing the mall of zombies & survivors. #King Zombie #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: A special mutation seen on certain zombies with beehives surrounding their heads. #Phenotrans Zombie Handler #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Voiced by: Various #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: Employees that work in the Nevada Phenotrans Facility, dress in biteproof suits with protective headgear & gasmasks & are armed with an Electric Prod to help them handle the zombies either during manufacturing, processing or experimenting in the Holding Area. #Phenotrans Hazard Unit #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Voiced by: Various #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: Security guards in heavily armed suits who wield impact hammers. #Phenotrans Security Guard #*Origin: Dead Rising #*Voiced by: Various #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: Security officials who monitor the Phenotrans Facility & are armed with security assault rifles. #Asura #*Origin: Asura’s Wrath #*Voiced by: Liam O'Brien #*Class: Fighter/Badass #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*Description: A hot-tempered & stubborn demi-god who’s known for charging head on at the enemy without a second thought, but displays both a strong will & an absence of fear in less-than-positive situations & will fight his adversaries relentlessly until he’s victorious. However, despite his negative faults, he’s a good-hearted warrior with a strong moral code & gets angered when he sees an act that goes against his morals. He can develop strong bonds & perceiving others as friends, despite his wrath. Even when subjected to the mindless rage of his Wrath form, he possesses enough control over himself to avoid attacking mortals & civilian demigods. However, he also showed great discomfort & anxiety due to lacking more amicable social graces & parenting skills. #*Ultimate Move: Asura the Destructor #**Note: He becomes playable after you fight him #Gohma Howler #*Origin: Asura’s Wrath #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Small Gohma, creatures the serve the Asura’s Wrath version of Gaea, that resemble monkeys & apes. #Gohma Stinger #*Origin: Asura’s Wrath #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Air-based Gohma that resemble manta rays. #Gohma Charger #*Origin: Asura’s Wrath #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Middle-sized Gohma that resemble rhinoceroses. #Gohma Crusher #*Origin: Asura’s Wrath #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Large-sized Gohma that resemble elephants with the vertebral structure of a gorilla. # Gohma Squasher #* Origin: Asura’s Wrath #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Large-sized Gohma that resemble giant turtles. # Gohma Glider #* Origin: Asura’s Wrath #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Large air-based Gohma that resemble gigantic lion fish. # Gohma Lasher #* Origin: Asura’s Wrath #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Colossal Gohma that resemble octopi & ammonites. # Gohma Carrier #* Origin: Asura’s Wrath #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Gargantuan Gohma that resemble clams & barnacles & serve as carriers for other Gohma to bring them to outer space by transporting them within their shells. #Chakravartin #* Origin: Asura’s Wrath #* Voiced by: Al Rodrigo #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: The calm & wise, but very machiavellic ruler of Naraka & the God of Mantra who accompanied Asura after his fall, disguised as a mechanical spider. He causes widespread misery for the people of Gaia simply to look for an "heir", which he found in Asura, though to the end, sticks to the belief that he’s the only god & that everything must bend to his will. #** Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Asura’s Wrath world #Amaterasu #* Origin: Okami #* Class: Pet/Healer #* Alignment: Neutral Good #* Description: A quiet, mature, very intelligent, kind & gentle wolf who originally existed in the Celestial Plains, ruling over the Celestials & the mortal world as a protector deity, but was sealed after Shiranui died from fighting Orochi only to be reawakened by Sakuya after Orochi came back. She’s always aiding those in need, but also unafraid to show her opinion. She also has a low attention span, which results in her falling asleep if someone explains something for too long or if she already knows what’s being explained. #* Ultimate Move: Paint the Town Red #Imp #* Origin: Okami #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: Followers of Orochi & are cheeky & monkey-like musicians #Guardian #* Origin: Okami #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: More powerful versions of the Imps found in the western half of Nippon #Namahage #* Origin: Okami #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: One of the native types of demons of Kamui who wear straw raincoats & masks & the embodiment of the loneliness inherent in snowy lands. #Clay Soldier #* Origin: Okami #* Alignment: Neutral Evil #* Description: Figures made of clay containing spirits of martyred soldiers. #Yami #* Origin: Okami #* Alignment: Chaotic Evil #* Description: A small fish inside a ball-shaped bowl, piloting a large ball-shaped construct with archaic markings etched into it & equipped with many weapons who’s the Emperor of Eternal Darkness & the source of all evil & darkness in the Okami universe as he represents the evil desires of humanity, so it’s only natural for him to be Amaterasu’s nemesis as they’ve been fighting a battle for hundreds of years. #* Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Okami world #Morrigan Aensland #* Origin: Darkstalkers #* Voiced by: Siobhan Flynn #* Class: Demon/Booty #* Alignment: Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral #* Description: A succubus & the adopted daughter of Belial of the Aensland House who foresaw the dangers of the incredible power residing in her. If she couldn’t properly control her power, it would consume her body & the world would also suffer catastrophic damage. To counter this event from unfolding, Belial sealed parts of it away. When the time was right, he would return these energies to her. Without knowing this, she found her life as a sheltered princess dull, so she would frequently visit various worlds in the Multiverse before the Genocide of Heroes to look for entertainment, tempting humans regardless of their sex & fighting for her own pleasure. Her clothing & wings are made up of bats & they can transform themselves into drills, blades & other weapons at her command. #* Ultimate Move: Darkness Illusion #** Note: She becomes playable after you fight her #Demitri Maximoff #* Origin: Darkstalkers #* Voiced by: Richard Epcar #* Class: Fighter/Demon #* Alignment: Chaotic Neutral #* Description: A mighty Romanian vampire lord & Morrigan’s rival following a war over the rule of Makai that resulted in his banishment to the human world. While he acts as a proud & noble gentleman outside of battle, once the fighting starts, his cruel demonic tendencies come to the fore. #* Ultimate Move: Midnight Pleasure #** Note: He becomes playable after you fight him #Felicia #* Origin: Darkstalkers #* Voiced by: GK Bowes #* Class: Fighter/Booty #* Alignment: Neutral Good #* Description: An energetic & optimistic catwoman who was taken in & raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, she left home hoping to become a pop star & knew that the outside world wasn’t pretty as it was filled with much prejudice towards Darkstalkers. Despite this, she never lost hope as she remembered what she was told before that one must obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful coexistence between Darkstalkers & humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a star to serve as a bridge between them. #* Ultimate Move: Electrical Performance #Portal Creature Samurai #*Origin: Project X Zone 3 #*Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Portal creatures that resemble samurais with futuristic armor based off Dr. Ray Palmer a.k.a. The Atom’s suit from the Arrowverse. #Huitzil Robot #*Origin: Darkstalkers #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: Robots created by Pyron who came to Earth 65 million years ago, programmed to destroy all life on the planet. After destroying all the dinosaurs, they went deep underground. Around 520 A.D., they were found by the Aztecs & were used for many purposes. Later they were put into the Teotihuacan ruins & went into a long sleep again, only to be reawakened by Pyron. #Jedah Dohma #*Origin: Darkstalkers #*Voiced by: David Kaye #*Alignment: Lawful Evil #*Description: A shrewd & well-spoken nobleman vampire of Makai who waited for the perfect time to assassinate Belial Aensland out of worry that Makai would fall into ruin if he continued ruling it. After Belial’s death, he enlists a confidant named Ozom, who tricked him into opening a magical gate to absorb the imprisoned souls to take over his estate & as expected, is killed by being overwhelmed by the power. After his resurrection a century later, he becomes disheartened at Makai having descended into madness & infighting & embarks on a mission to rebuild the realm from scratch by collecting new souls that he plans to fuse into 1 being. He also kills Ozom in the Genocide of Heroes after finding out about his trickery. #**Note: Boss-Only #Pyron #*Origin: Darkstalkers #*Voiced by: David Kaye #*Alignment: Chaotic Evil #*Description: A dark, prideful, arrogant & imposing Minotaur-like alien overlord enveloped completely in fire from the planet Hellstorm that’s known for their love for war. Over the span of 200,000,000 years, he sought to collect worlds & other celestial objects throughout space by consuming them in flames. After traveling across the cosmos beyond the speed of light, he lands deep within the Atlantic Ocean to wait for the right time to consume Earth until he was awoken by Brady. He’s also a very good leader & teammate when working with other beings as he commands his robots to study other worlds for him to consume. He’s also a thrill-seeker who enjoys testing his own limits when traveling & has a bit of humor in him when talking to others. #**Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Darkstalkers world #Dante #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Voiced by: Reuben Langdon #*Class: Demon/Joker #*Alignment: Chaotic Good #*Description: A wise-cracking, easygoing, somewhat mocking mercenary, private investigator & demon hunting vigilante dedicated to exterminating them & other malevolent supernatural foes, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother & corrupted his brother. He owns the establishment called Devil May Cry & possesses numerous powers beyond that of any human thanks to Sparda, which he uses in combination with a variety of weapons, including a sword called Rebellion & 2 handguns called Ebony & Ivory to accomplish his goals. #*Ultimate Move: Devil Trigger #**Note: He becomes playable after you fight him #Goatling #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Goat-like demons fluent in any language & skilled with magic spells. #Marionette #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Demonically-possessed puppets who were once puppets found in an abandoned castle on Mallet Island created to be a simple tool of enjoyment, but demons have since gotten their hands on them & now they’re controlled by Mundus. #Kyklops #*Origin: Devil Mary Cry #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Large & very agile spider-like enemies that feed on dirt, compacting small rocks into larger stones that they can then spit at enemies. #Blade #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Large lizard-like creatures with oversized claws on their left hands & a round shield on their rights created by Mundus to attack Devil May Cry’s Human World. #Plasma #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: An evil spirit that manifests through electricity, usually in the form of a giant, one-eyed bat. It also can transform into the shape of its opponent, allowing it to copy their behaviors & actions. #Vergil #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Voiced by: Daniel Southworth #*Class: Demon/Swordsman #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: Dante's identical twin older brother who, unlike his younger brother, is more serious about his training & has more of a cold, calm & introverted demeanor. Nevertheless, the 2 highly enjoy the fights they often have. He despises fighting dirty & cheap tactics, though he does use some depending on the circumstances & values the power from his dad considering that it’s impossible to protect anything without it. His Devil Trigger form is called Nelo Angelo, which is very similar to Dante’s. #*Ultimate Move: Nelo Angelo #**Note: He becomes playable after you fight him #Sparda #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Voiced by: Derek Stephen Prince #*Alignment: Neutral Good #*Description: Dante & Vergil’s father & a mighty demon swordsman who's known as the "Legendary Dark Knight", was both rebellious like Dante & level-headed like Vergil & alone defeated Mundus, only to seal himself in as well, since his power grew too strong. #**Note: Boss-Only #Mundus #*Origin: Devil May Cry #*Voiced by: Louis Herthum #*Alignment: Neutral Evil #*Description: A devil prince who ruled the Demon World 2,000 years ago, overthrowing the previous ruler in the process & threatens the Devil May Cry's human world. He has no loyalty or compassion for his minions & has a low opinion on humans, even going so far as to wonder if Dante's human heritage had weakened his father's blood. Though he hates Sparda, he could see the same 'light' from Sparda's eyes in Dante's, which could indicate a measure of respect he once held for his greatest general. #**Note: Boss-Only; Final Boss of the Devil May Cry world #Konchu #*Origin: Monster Hunter #*Alignment: Neutral Neutral #*Description: Neopterons, insectoid monsters known for their rigid carapaces, that have hard shells, can climb on walls & roll into a ball & attack in groups for protection. #Qurupeco #*Origin: Monster Hunter #*Alignment: Neutral Neutral #*Description: Large birds with Pterosaur-like features whose most notable feature is their bright red vocal sac which inflates when calling & use their masterful vocal mimicry abilities to summon aid. #**Note: Unlike in the Monster Hunter franchise, they can’t summon Rathian, Diablos, Zinogre, Tigrex, Deviljho or Rathalos. #Kirin #*Origin: Monster Hunter #*Alignment: Neutral Neutral #*Description: Elder Dragons, rare, elusive monsters that have lived eternally since ancient times that are able to bring destruction to whole ecosystems, that resemble unicorns with incredibly sharp, yet surprisingly fragile horns & incredibly tough hides, effectively forming a suit of very flexible armor around them. They can summon lightning & ice shards to strike attackers or the area around them. #Nargacuga #*Origin: Monster Hunter #*Alignment: Neutral Neutral #*Description: Highly aggressive & bloodthirsty Flying Wyverns, dragon-like creatures who can fly, with black scales, black fur & nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look & style of a black panther. It’s careful & cautious, but also strong & rests on high trees that are hard to reach or maybe can't be reached, but will wake up when anyone’s right in front of the tree due to its natural senses. It can turn invisible & use water & wind-based attacks. The poisonous scales at the end of its tail can be flung & linked up with its attacks & also be shaken to produce rattling sounds like a rattlesnake as a warning. #Rathian #*Origin: Monster Hunter #*Alignment: Lawful Neutral #*Description: Very territorial female Flying Wyverns who prefers to attack on the ground & can generate flaming projectiles from their mouth. In addition, they’re capable of charging up & releasing a more potent fire blast which can ignite a swath of ground in front of them. They can also use the poisonous barbs on their tail clubs to inflict blunt-force, toxic wounds on foes. #Gigginox #*Origin: Monster Hunter #*Alignment: Neutral Neutral #*Description: Blind, cave-dwelling Flying Wyverns who have a circular, leech-like maw, which contains many sharp teeth & a special organ that can detect the body heat of their prey. They can also attach to the ceilings of caves & spit poison, fire & electricity or release it from pores under their body. They can also lay gelatinous globs called Giggi Sacs that spawn young Giggi. #Agnaktor #*Origin: Monster Hunter #*Alignment: Neutral Neutral #*Description: Quadrupedal Leviathans, large wyverns that are specialized in swimming, known for its remarkable ability to swim through lava & ice & tunnel through solid volcanic rock & ice. Their bodies are covered in a lava/ice-like armor which hardens when cooled & softens when heated. They can charge at enemies, "swim" straight through solid rock or ice to smash into them & produce a powerful orange or blue beam. # Sega Activision Konami Platinum Games Electronic Arts Square Enix Nintendo Disney Nickelodeon The Loud House * Lucy Loud * Lisa Loud * Luna Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Luan Loud * Lily Loud * Lola & Lana Loud SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene H. Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton (He becomes playable after fighting him) Cartoon Network Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * The Snowman (He becomes playable after fighting him) * King Ramses (He becomes playable after fighting him) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Monkey * Action Hank * Major Glory * Valhallen * The Infraggable Krunk * Mandark (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Princess Morbucks (She becomes playable after you fight her) * Mojo Jojo (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Silico (He becomes playable after fighting him) Samurai Jack * Jack Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson Dunwoody * Pops Maellard * Skips * Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein & High-Five Ghost * Margaret Smith * Eileen * Starla * Thomas (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Death (He becomes playable after fighting him) * C.J. (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Gene (He becomes playable after fighting him) Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed, Edd n Eddy Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno * Numbuh 2/Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr. * Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban * Numbuh 4/Wallabee "Wally" Beatles * Numbuh 5/Abigail "Abby" Lincoln * Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie (Rachael MacFarlane) * Numbuh 0/Montgomery "Monty" Uno * Vin Moosk * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Stickybeard (He becomes playable after fighting him) Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Peridot (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Lapis Lazuli (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Bismuth (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Jasper (She becomes playable after fighting her) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Twilight Sparkle (Note: She uses Midnight Sparkle as her ultimate attack) * Fluttershy * Rarity (Note: She uses Nightmare Rarity as her ultimate attack) * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Spike * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna (She uses Nightmare Moon as her ultimate attack) * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Flurry Heart * Princess Ember * King Thorax * Doctor Whooves * Derpy Hooves * DJ Pon-3/Vinyl Scratch * Octavia Melody * Lyra Heartstrings * Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon * Big MacIntosh * Maud Pie * Zecora * Spitfire * Bulk Biceps * Coco Pommel * Cheese Sandwich * Daring Do * Iron Will * Scorpan * Coloratura * Sunburst * Indigo Zap * Lemon Zest * Sugarcoat * Sour Sweet * Sunny Flare * Babs Seed (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon (They become playable after fighting them) * Gilda (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Trixie Lulamoon (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Starlight Glimmer (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Ahuizotl (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Flim & Flam (They become playable after fighting them) * Sunset Shimmer (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Discord (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk & Aria Blaze (They become playable after fighting them) * Mane-iac (She becomes playable after fighting her) * Queen Chrysalis (She becomes playable after fighting her) * King Sombra (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Star Swirl the Bearded (He becomes playable after fighting him) DC All of the characters here are based off their Injustice counterparts except where noted. *Superman (He's based off his portrayal in Supergirl) *Batman *Robin (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart, except less of a whiny, arrogant, egotist who learns to stop obsessing how he's the Lone Wolf Leader & actually value doing heroic deeds over getting glory) *Wonder Woman *The Flash (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Green Lantern *Aquaman *John Constantine (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Swamp Thing *Raven (She's based off her Justice League vs. Teen Titans/Teen Titans: The Judas Contract counterpart, but has full control of her powers) *Jonah Hex (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *Diablo (He's based off his Suicide Squad counterpart) *Entrigan the Demon (He's based off his Flashpoint Paradox counterpart) *Dr. Light (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Captain Cold (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Captain Boomerang (He's based off his Suicide Squad counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Killer Croc (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Blackfire (She's based off Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Poison Ivy (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Deadshot (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Brick (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Soloman Grundy (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Bane (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Jinx (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Mr. Freeze (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Catwoman (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Sinestro (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Terra (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Lobo (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Brainiac (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Harley Quinn (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Ravager (She's based off her Teen Titans Go counterpart) (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Deathstroke (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Gorilla Grodd (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Count Vertigo (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Atrocitus (He becomes playable after fighting him) *The Joker (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Black Manta (He becomes playable after fighting him) *The Brain (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Lex Luthor (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Ares (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Doomsday (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Vandal Savage (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) (He becomes playable after fighting him) Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum *Marceline Abadeer (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Ice King (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Flame Princess (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Gunter (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Beemo *Lady Rainicorn *Fionna *Cake *Lumpy Space Princess *N.E.P.T.R. *Lemongrab (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Cinnamon Bun *Susan Strong (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Abracadaniel *Magic Man (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Grob Gob Glob Grod *Death (He becomes playable after fighting him) Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson **Heatblast **Wildmutt **XLR8 **Four Arms **Ghostfreak (He regains this alien form after defeating Zs’Skayr) **Cannonbolt **Wildvine **Way Big **Echo Echo **Jetray **Big Chill **Spidermonkey **Lodestar **Rath **Water Hazard **Armordrillo **Clockwork **Jury Rigg **Shocksquatch **Feedback **Gravattack **Kickin Hawk **Astrodactyl *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin (He becomes playable after fighting him) *Paradox *Charmcaster (She becomes playable after fighting her) *Sixsix (He becomes playable after fighting him) The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Darwin Watterson *Carolyn "Carrie" Krueger (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Masami Yoshida (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Tina Rex (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Hector Jotunheim (He becomes playable after you fight him) *Bobert (He becomes playable after you fight him) *Yuki Yoshidia (She becomes playable after you fight her) *Rob (He becomes playable after you fight him) Transformers *Optimus Prime (Vehicle Mode: Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom Semi-Trailer Truck) (Note: He resembles his Age of Extinction ''& ''Last Knight counterparts) *Ultra Magnus * Bumblebee * Ironhide * Ratchet * Jazz * Prowl * Bulkhead * Arcee * Wreck-Gar * Sideswipe * Jetfire * Cliffjumper * Mirage * Wheeljack * Smokescreen * Blurr * Hound * Crosshairs * Drift * Strongarm * Windblade * Rodimus * Omega Supreme * Alpha Trion * Kup * Leadfoot * Roadbuster * Springer * Topspin * Grimlock * Strafe * Slug * Scorn * Snarl * Slog * Slash * Superion (Note: You can control his & the other combiners' components individually) ** Silverbolt ** Air Raid ** Fireflight ** Skydive ** Slingshot * Defensor ** Hot Spot ** Blades ** Groove ** Streetwise ** First Aid * Victorion ** Pyra Magna ** Skyburst ** Dust Up ** Stormclash ** Jumpstream ** Rust Dust * Devastator (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Scrapper ** Hook ** Mixmaster ** Bonecrusher ** Long Haul ** Scavenger * Knock Out (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Blitzwing (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lugnut (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Starscream (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Menasor (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Motormaster ** Drag Strip ** Dead End ** Breakdown ** Wildrider * Astrotrain (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Predaking (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Shockwave (He becomes playable after fighting him & uses the Driller as his ultimate attack) * Bruticus (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Onslaught ** Vortex ** Brawl ** Swindle ** Blast Off * Trypticon (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Soundwave (He becomes playable after fighting him) ** Laserbeak ** Ravage ** Rumble ** Frenzy ** Buzzsaw ** Ratbat * Megatron (He becomes playable after fighting him) * Lockdown (He becomes playable after fighting him) Final Dimension * Brady Gliwa (I become playable after you beat the game & use my Time Eater form as my ultimate attack) Enemies * Ninjas (First appear in Chapter 16) * Archers (First appear in Chapter 19) * Brawlers (First appear in Chapter 24) * Knights (First appear in Chapter 30) * Alchemists (First appear in Chapter 33) * Vikings (First appear in Chapter 38) Sega * Braves (Bayonetta) * Sloth (Bayonetta) * Accolades (Bayonetta) * Harmony (Bayonetta) * Malicious (Bayonetta) * Applauds (Bayonetta) * Resentment (Bayonetta) * Hatred (Bayonetta) * Pride (Bayonetta) * Ardors (Bayonetta) * Greed (Bayonetta) * Shadow Assassins (Mortal Kombat) * Shadow Priests (Mortal Kombat) * Asterons (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Boos (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Stalker (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Gazer (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shellcrackers (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Egg Pawns (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Tricker (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Black Warriors (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Aero Chasers (Sonic the Hedgehog) * GUN Soldiers (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Bomber (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Black Volts (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Egg Robo (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Caterkiller (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Black Assassins (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Slicers (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Egg Fighter (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Black Bull (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Titan (Sonic the Hedgehog) Activision * Imps (DOOM) * Mancubi (DOOM) * Revenants (DOOM) * Cacodemons (DOOM) * Hell Razers (DOOM) * Pinky (DOOM) * Baron of Hell (DOOM) * Cyberdemons (DOOM) * Makarov's Soldiers (Call of Duty) * Gnorcs (Spryo) * Sontarans (Doctor Who) * Cybermen (Doctor Who) * Silents (Doctor Who) * Weeping Angels (Doctor Who) * Daleks (Doctor Who) Konami * Creepers (Silent Hill) * Grey Children (Silent Hill) * Air Screamers (Silent Hill) * Lying Figures (Silent Hill) * Wormheads (Silent Hill) * Closers (Silent Hill) * Wheelchairs (Silent Hill) * Mumblers (Silent Hill) * Hanged Scratchers (Silent Hill) * Nurses (Silent Hill) * Stalkers (Silent Hill) * Rompers (Silent Hill) * Mannequin Monsters (Silent Hill) * Pendulums (Silent Hill) * Insane Cancers (Silent Hill) * Titans (Attack on Titan) * Will-O-Wisps (Castlevania) * Medusa Heads (Castlevania) * Polkirs (Castlevania) * Mudmen (Castlevania) * Ectoplasms (Castlevania) * Skeletons (Castlevania) * Axe Knights (Castlevania) * Spear Guards (Castlevania) * Dullahans (Castlevania) * Frozen Shades (Castlevania) * Stone Roses (Castlevania) * Amalaric Snipers (Castlevania) * Skulls (Metal Gear) * Gekkos (Metal Gear) * Metal Gear REX (Metal Gear) * Metal Gear RAY (Metal Gear) (Note: They're based off their Revengeance counterparts) Platinum Games * Dough-Goos (Wonderful 101) * Nyerks (Wonderful 101) * Vaaiki (Wonderful 101) * Hoedowns (Wonderful 101) * Dahkats (Wonderful 101) * You-Hough (Wonderful 101) * Diedough-Goos (Wonderful 101) * Kaizor Ohrowche (Wonderful 101) * Gedie Dough-Goos (Wonderful 101) * Kaizor Diejeah (Wonderful 101) * Yanme'e/Drones (Halo) * Mgalekgolo/Hunters (Halo) * Jiralhanae/Brutes (Halo) * Sangheili/Elites (Halo) Electronic Arts * Barbarians (God of War) * Amazons (God of War) * Automatons (God of War) * Turrets (Portal) * Splicers (BioShock) * Security Bots (BioShock) * Handymen (BioShock) * Fireman (BioShock) * Motorized Patriots (BioShock) Final Dimension You Thought It Was Over * Ninjas * Irish Republican Army (IRA) soldiers * Harry's Monkeys * Jewish Defense League Members * Monsanto Cropdusters: Planes that spread Roundup, a glyphosate-based herbicide whose company has been criticized for enslaving farmers in India. * Samurais * Westboro Baptist Church worshipers * Knights * The Manson Family (Note: Charles can summon some during his boss battle.) * Huns * White/Black Supremacists * Assassins * PETA Activists * Gangsters * Jim Jones' Guards * North Korean Soldiers * Vikings * Heaven's Gate Followers * Ku Klux Klan Members * ISIS Soldiers * Nazi SS Troopers * Nazi Mechs Hunt or Be Hunted * Dog Chupacabras: Manged dogs who can drink blood from other animals. * Black Widow Spiders: Very venomous spiders with a red hourglass on its abdomen. * Basilisks: Bird-like monsters from Roman mythology whose swift beak & tail can quickly overpower its prey. It resembles its Weird n Wild Creatures counterpart. * Black Mambas: one of the most poisonous snakes in the world found in parts of sub-Saharan Africa. Their bite is often referred to as “The Kiss of Death,” as their venom spreads through the body very quickly. * Drop Bears: Predatory, carnivorous versions of koalas that attack unsuspecting victims by dropping onto their heads from above. * Cape Buffalos: Large, aggressive cattle who only have lion as their predators. * Anacondas: The largest type of constrictor snakes from the Amazon rainforest. * Devil Monkey: A aggressive monkey who lives the Appalachian mountain range that’s known for being territorial. It resembles its Lost Tapes counterpart. * Black Rhinos: Critically endangered, but dangerous mammals who have a reputation for being very aggressive & territorial. * Cone Snails: Predatory snails with a very potent venom that can kill anyone just as quick as a Box Jellyfish. * Doppelgangers: Beings known for copying the appearances of their enemies. * Black Shuck: A black hellhound known for killing anyone who sees it 3 times. * Angels: Celestial agents sent forth to Earth to further God’s agenda. * Demons: Satan’s minions from Hell. * Chuuls: The crustacean rivals of the Aboleths who attack with their pincers. * Catoblepas: A legendary creature from Ethiopia whose back has scales that protect it & its head is always pointing downwards due to its head being heavy. Its stare or breath could either turn people into stone, or kill them. It resembles the Armored Boar from Dark Souls. * Blue-Ringed Octopuses: Venomous Octopi known for having blue rings all over their bodies. * Deinosuchus: The ancestor of all crocodilians brought back from the dead. * Box Jellyfishes: Very venomous jellyfish that can kill anyone in less than 2 minutes. * Ankylosaurus: A dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period who uses a club on the end of its tail for combat. * Chimera: A monster with 5 heads: a lion head, a goat head, a dragon head, an eagle head & a boar head, the wings of a dragon, the front legs of a lion, the back legs of a goat & a snake-headed tail. * Dire Wolf: The ancestor of all canines brought back from the dead. It resembles a Greatwolf from Dark Souls 3. * Beelzebub: A fly-like creature who’s the Lord of the Flies & Abaddon’s second-in-command. * Dunkleosteus: A giant prehistoric fish which is the first predatory creature of the sea. * Cherufes: Large reptilians with hard skin resembling molten rock. They resembles their Secret Saturdays counterparts. * Abaddon: A bug-like creature who’s a master of pestilent locusts from the abyss of the underworld, but can also control & summon other insects as well. He resembles his Castlevania counterpart. * Aboleths: Tentacled creatures who lurked in the waters of the universe before the coming of the gods & attack with their tentacles & tail. * Beholders: Aggressive, hateful, greedy & Cyclopic head-like creatures known for attacking with several types of rays. Bad Publicity * Paparazzi * Policemen * Blood/Crip Gang Members * YouTubers * Mafia Mobsters * Network Executives * Pedophiles * Buses * Yakuza Gang Members * Internet Trolls * S.W.A.T. Soldiers * Zealot Fans * Rapists * Hell's Angels Club Members * Cyberbullies * Japanese Fisherman * Hackers * Computer Viruses * Hitmen * Mara Salvatrucha Gang Members * Anti-Sexual Harassment Task Force Soldiers * Moral Guardians * Narco Submarines * Radical Feminists * Social Justice Warriors * The Mungiki Gang Members Bosses Sega Activision Konami Platinum Games Electronic Arts Square Enix Nintendo Disney Nickelodeon Power Rangers * Flurious & Moltor (Operation Overdrive) * Venjix (RPM) * Captain Mutiny (Lost Galaxy) * Octomus (Mystic Force) * Ransik (Time Force) * Emperor Gruumm (S.P.D.) * Astronema (In Space) * Lothor (Ninja Storm) * Dai Shi (Jungle Fury) * Quarganon (Time Force) * Divatox (Turbo) * Master Org (Wild Force) * Emperor Mavro (Megaforce) * Dark Specter (In Space) * Mesogog/Anton Mercer (Dino Thunder) * Master Xandred (Samurai) * Madame Odius (Ninja Steel) * Rita Repulsa * Lord Arcanon (Dino Charge) * Lord Zedd (Final Boss of the Power Rangers world) SpongeBob SquarePants * Dirty Bubble * Man Ray * Dennis * Plankton * The Cyclops * Burger Beard (Final Boss of the SpongeBob SquarePants world) Cartoon Network Courage the Cowardly Dog * Violin Girl * The Chicken from Outer Space * Fred * The Queen of the Black Puddle * The Snowman * Le Quack * The Fetus * Dr. Žalost * Spirit of the Harvest Moon * Katz * Clyde the Fog Spirit * King Ramses (Final Boss of the Courage the Cowardly Dog world) Dexter's Laboratory * Mandark * Axezilla (Final Boss of the Dexter's Laboratory world) The Powerpuff Girls * Packrat * Princess Morbucks * Barbarus & Bianca Bikini * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Manboy * Mojo Jojo * Allegro * Him * Silico (Final Boss of the Powerpuff Girls world) Samurai Jack * Aku (Final Boss of the Samurai Jack world) Regular Show * Destroyer of Worlds * Limosaurus * Jebediah Townhouse * Thomas * Chong * Death * Mega Geese * Doom Ma Geddon * C.J. * Hammer * Gene * Halloween Wizard * Quillgin * Mr. Ross * Internet/Streaming * Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr * Garrett Bobby Ferguson * Anti-Pops (Final Boss of the Regular Show world) Codename: Kids Next Door * Toiletnator/Lou Pottingsworth III * Crazy Old Cat Lady * Numbuh 11/Cree Lincoln * Grandma Stuffum * Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb/John Wink & Timothy Fibb * Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson * Knightbrace/Jasper Jelly * Heinrich Von Marzipan * Stickybeard * Mr. Boss * The Delightful Children from Down the Lane * Father/Benedict Uno * Grandfather (Final Boss of the Codename: Kids Next Door world) Steven Universe * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Bismuth * Jasper * Blue Diamond * Yellow Diamond (Final Boss of the Steven Universe world) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Babs Seed * Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon * Gilda * Porcina * Trixie Lulamoon * Queen Bumble * Nightmare Rarity * Shadowfright/Larry * Nightmare Moon * Crunch * Starlight Glimmer * Hydia * Garble * Dr. Caballeron * Ahuizotl * King Charlatan * Flim & Flam * Sunset Shimmer * Catrina * Gloriosa Daisy * Discord * Suri Polomare * Squirk * Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk & Aria Blaze * Mane-iac * Tempest Shadow * Lavan * Queen Chrysalis * Arabus * Midnight Sparkle * Storm King * The Smooze * Radiant Hope * King Sombra * Rabia * Grogar * Lord Tirek * Star Swirl the Bearded (Final Boss of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic world) DC All bosses are based off their Injustice counterparts except where noted. *'Doctor Light' *'Captain Cold' *Killer Moth (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Captain Boomerang' *Ocean Master (He's based off his Flashpoint Paradox counterpart) *'Killer Croc' *Mammoth (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Blackfire' *Clayface (He's based off his Arkham Aylsum counterpart) *'Poison Ivy' *The Riddler *'Deadshot' *Gizmo (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Brick' *Two-Face *'Solomon Grundy' *Penguin *'Bane' *Bizarro *'Jinx' *Zod *'Mr. Freeze' *Trench Queen *'Catwoman' *'Sinestro' *Scarecrow *'Terra' *'Lobo' *'Brainiac' *'Harley Quinn' *Black Beetle (He's based off his Young Justice counterpart) *'Ravager' *'Deathstroke' *Brother Blood (He's based off his Teen Titans Go counterpart) *'Gorilla Grodd' *Black Adam *Cheetah *Reverse Flash *'Count Vertigo' *'Atrocitus' *'Joker' *'Black Manta' *Prometheus (He's based off his original counterpart) *'The Brain' *'Lex Luthor' *'Ares' *Ra's al Ghul *Trigon *'Doomsday' *Savitar (He's based off his Arrowverse counterpart) *'Vandal Savage' *Parallax *Starro *Anti-Monitor *Imperiex *Darkseid (Final Boss of the DC world) Adventure Time *Tiffany Oiler *Donny *King Worm *'Susan Strong' *Fear Feaster *Demon Cat *King of Ooo *'Marceline Abadeer' *Maja the Sky Witch *Ricardio *'Magic Man' *Fern *Scorcher *Marshall Lee *'Lemongrab' *Xergiok *Martin Mertens *'Gunter' *'Ice King' *'Flame Princess' *Flame King *Ice Queen *'Death' *Patience St Pim *Hunson Abadeer *The Glitch *Kee-Oth *The Guardian *Dr. Gross *Vampire King *Orgalorg *The Lich (Final Boss of the Adventure Time world) Ben 10 *Billy Billions *Zombozo *'Kevin Levin' *Enoch *Michael Morningsta *Vulkanus *'Charmcaster' *Hex *Albedo *'Sixsix' *Adwaita *Dr. Aloysius James Animo *Aggregor *Highbreed Supreme *'Zs'Skayr' *Lord Transyl *Malware *Psyphon *Diagon *Vilgax *Maltruant (Final Boss of the Ben 10 world) The Amazing World of Gumball *William *Jamie Russo *Harry "Ocho" Tootmorsel *Gaylord & Margaret Robinson *'Carrie' *Josephina "Granny Jojo" Watterson *Miss Simian *'Masami Yoshida' *Sal Left Thumb *Zach Watterson *'Tina Rex' *Tobias Wilson *Gargaroth *Razor *Jealousy *'Hector Jotunheim' *Chi Chi & Ribbit *Kenneth *Harold Wilson *'Bobert' *Timmy the Internet *Felicity Parham *The Snatcher *Mr. Chanax *'Yuki Yoshidia' *Gamechild *'Rob' (Final Boss of the Amazing World of Gumball world) Transformers *'Devastator' *Victor Drath *'Knock Out' *'The Driller' *'Blitzwing' *'Lugnut' *Old Snake *'Starscream' *'Menasor' *'Astrotrain' *'Predaking' *'Shockwave' *'Bruticus' *'Trypticon' *'Soundwave' *'Megatron' *'Lockdown' Final Dimension You Thought It Was Over Hunt or Be Hunted All fake "creatures", "Gods" & "Satans" of different worlds are just weaker duplicates to do bidding to the superior originals found here. Bad Publicity The End of All Realities * The Final Forms of the Playable Characters, except the one from the Final act which are fusions of them. * Internet (True Penultimate Boss of the game) (Note: It resembles Symmertra from Infinity Train, but with a different head) * Brady Gliwa/Time Eater (True, yet Ultimate Final Boss of the game) (Note: That's my actual name & I'm using the Time Eater from Sonic Generations as my final form.) Episodes Note: These episodes can be collected throughout the game & there's a lot of them. * Ruby Gloom **Season 1 *** **Season 2 *** **Season 3 *** * Phineas & Ferb ** * Wander Over Yonder ** * Star vs. the Forces of Evil ** * Gravity Falls ** * Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes ** * Danny Phantom ** * My Life as a Teenage Robot ** * Avatar: The Last Airbender ** * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) ** * The Fairly OddParents ** * Invader Zim ** * The Loud House ** * SpongeBob SquarePants ** * Courage the Cowardly Dog ** * Dexter's Laboratory ** * The Powerpuff Girls ** * Samurai Jack ** * Regular Show ** * Ed, Edd n Eddy ** * Codename: Kids Next Door ** * Steven Universe ** * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** * Batman: The Brave & the Bold ** * Teen Titans ** * Teen Titans Go ** * Adventure Time ** * Ben 10 ** * Ben 10: Alien Force ** * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ** * Ben 10: Omniverse ** * The Amazing World of Gumball ** * Transformers Prime ** Licensed Songs These songs are used in the trailers & commercials & also play in the Party of the Multiverse chapter. Whether you think these songs are good or not doesn't matter. Some songs do have more than one version & some of them are remixed to make them sound better. # 7 Years (Lukas Graham) # Adventure of a Lifetime (Coldplay) # Against All Odds (Phil Collins) # Ain't No Mountain High (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This one is used in the teaser trailer) # Alex F (Beverly Hills Cop) (Harold Faltermeyer) # All Time Low (John Bellion) # Am I Wrong? (Nico & Vinz) # Animals (Maroon 5) # Another Brick Into The Wall (Pink Floyd) # Attention (Oliver Heldens Remix) (Charlie Puth) # Bad Blood (Taylor Swift) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) # Beat It (Michael Jackson/Fall Out Boy featuring John Mayer) (Note: The Fall Out Boy cover is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Believer (ILLORY remix) (Imagine Dragons) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials, but this ain't the first time it was used for something related to gaming.) # Bills (Lunchmoney Lewis) # Black Beatles (Rae Sremmurd featuring Gucci Mane) # Black Widow (Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora) (Note: This song is used in the trailer version of "Here Come the Girls") # Blue (Eiffel 65) # Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen/Panic! At The Disco) (Note: This is the third credits song) # Bring Me to Life (Evanescence featuring Paul McCoy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Budapest (George Ezra) # Bye Bye Bye ('N Sync) (Note: This is the second credits song) # Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (The Lion King) (Elton John) # Can't Feel My Face (The Weeknd) # Can't Hold Us (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Centuries (Fall Out Boy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24 (Savatage/Trans-Siberian Orchestra) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Cold (R3hab & Khrebto Remix) (Maroon 5 featuring Future) # Come With Me Now (Kongos) # Dangerous Woman (Ariana Grande) # Death of a Bachelor (Panic! At the Disco) # Disturbia (Rihanna) # DNA (Kendrick Lamar) # Don't (Ed Sheeran) # Don't Let Me Down (T-Mass Remix) (The Chainsmokers featuring Daya) # Don’t You Want Me (Human League) # Drag Me Down (One Direction) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Dragonstea Din Tei (O-Zone) # Earned It (Fifty Shades of Grey) (The Weeknd) # Echo (The Living Tombstone remix) (Vocaloid) # Emperor's New Clothes (Panic! at the Disco) # End Game (Taylor Swift featuring Future & Ed Sheeran) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Eye of the Tiger (Rocky III) (Survivor) # Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz) # Feel It Still (Portugal. The Man) # Fire (Jimi Hendrix) # Fuck You (Cee Lo Green) # Glad You Came (The Wanted) # Glamorous (Fergie featuring Ludacris) # Handclap (Fitz & the Tantrums) # Havana (Camilla Cabello featuring Young Thug) # Heathens (Twenty One Pilots) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Hey Boy (Take That) # Hey Man, Nice Shot (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) # Hide & Seek (Lizz Robinett) # Home (Phillip Phillips) # Home (Bright) (Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha) # Holding Out for a Hero (Bonnie Tyler) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials, but with the he's replaced with they's) # How Long (Charlie Puth) # HUMBLE (Kendrick Lamar) # I’ll Show You (Justin Bieber) # I Gotta Feeling (The Black Eyed Peas) # I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) # I Like It (Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull) # I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Seeb Remix) (Mike Posner) # Imagine (John Lennon) # In the Air Tonight (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: The songs is one of the songs used in the commercials) # In the Night (The Weeknd) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Irisdescent (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) (Linkin Park) (Note: This song is used in the second trailer) # Kiss From a Rose (Batman Forever) (Seal) (Note: This is the second credits song) # LA Devotee (Panic! At The Disco) # Lazarus (David Bowie) # Let Go (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song plays one of the songs used in the commercials) # Lions (Skip Marley) (Note: This song plays one of the songs used in the commercials) # Livin La Vida Loca (Ricky Martin) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Locked Out of Heaven (Bruno Mars) # Look What You Made Me Do (Reveleries Deep House Remix) (Taylor Swift) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Marry the Night (Lady Gaga) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up) (Fall Out Boy) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley/Ashley Tisdale) # Never Say Never (The Karate Kid (2010)) (Justin Bieber featuring Jaden Smith) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # New Rules (Dua Lipa) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # No (Meghan Trainor) # Not Afraid (Eninem) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Not Ashamed (Jeremy Champ) # One Dance (Drake featuring WizKid & Kyla) # Outside (Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") # Paradise (Coldplay) # Party of Me (Katy Perry) # Pillowtalk (Zayn) # Renegades (X Ambassadors) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rise (Katy Perry/State of Mine) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Rockabye (Lodato & Joseph Duveen Remix) (Clean Bandit featuring Sean Paul & Anne-Marie) # Rocketeer (Far East Movement featuring Ryan Tedder) # Rockstar (Post Malone featuring 21 Savage) # Running in the 90's (Initial D) (Maurizio De Jorio) # Safe & Sound (Capital Cities) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) # Sandstorm (Darude) # See You Again (Fast & Furious 7) (Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth) # Set Fire to the Rain (Adele) # Shut Up & Dance (Walk the Moon) # Sign of the Times (Harry Styles) (Note: This song plays in the second trailer) #Sober (Pink) #Some Nights (Fun.) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Somebody That I Used To Know (Radio Mix Hot 99.5) (Gotye featuring Kimbra) #Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix) (The Living Tombstone) #Starboy (Vicetone Remix) (The Weeknd featuring Daft Punk) #Stressed Out (Twenty One Pilots) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Stronger (Kayne West featuring Daft Punk) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Summer (Calvin Harris) (Note: This song plays in the Blatant Fanservice Beach Chapter) #Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of These) (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This version is used in one of the commercials) #Talking to Myself (Linkin Park) #That's What I Like (Bruno Mars) #The Touch (The Transformers: The Movie) (Stan Bush) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials) #Thrift Shop (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Wanz) #Thriller (Michael Jackson) #Through the Fire & Flames (DragonForce) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials) #Time After Time (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials) #Uma Thurman (Fall Out Boy) (This is one of the songs used for the commercial version of "Here Come the Girls") #Unforgettable (French Montana featuring Swae Lee) #Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars) #Us & Them (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song plays in one of the commercials) #Use Somebody (Kings of Leon) #We Are Number One (LazyTown) (Stefán Stefánsson) #We Will Rock You (Queen/VonLichten) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #What a Wonderful World (Joseph William Morgan featuring Shadow Royale) (Note: This song is used in the final trailer) #What Goes Around…Comes Around (Justin Timberlake) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #Wide Awake (Katy Perry) #You Can’t Hide From Us (Nightcore) (Amane Hatsura) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) #You're the Best (The Karate Kid (1984)) (Joe Esposito) (Note: This song is one of the songs used in the commercials) References & Jabs Note: This refers to some jokes & various topics the game explores as well as what cliches are jabbed at & what cliches are used, because they're liked. Not-So-Serious World Problems * Bed’s Too Conformable to Get Up: The beds found have temperature regulators which can heat & cool anyone resting on them, depending on the circumstances. * Candy Bar Stuck in Vending Machine: As a reference to Equestria Girls, Trixie helps Twilight to get a candy bar, using the zipper from her skirt as well as some peanut butter crackers for herself. (Note: It's similar to this.) * Choosing Where to Eat Lunch/Dinner: Several abandoned food courts & restaurants are encountered, so the Army of the Multiverse don't have to choose. * Forgetting Phone Charger: When Lori's siblings wondered why she doesn't bring her charger, she explains that with the cyber energy she creates, she doesn't have to worry about her phone's battery, because of it. Brady's Kindle, which he uses like a security panel, also doesn't have to be charged at all, thanks to anti-matter. * Internet is Out: Before the Internet's battle, Brady says "If you cause an internet outage from this fight, I will come into this game. I will show up in someway, shape or form & I will hand you your assses & shove your heads so far up those asses, you will taste the inside of you, before I erase you". When the Internet is defeated, Brady starts getting frustrated & says "Don't say I didn't warn you!" * Nothing to Watch on TV: When the Army of the Multiverse got to RowdyC, they see him saying "Crap, crap, garbage, MTV, sophomoric crap, E! Network", while changing the channels before he notices them. (Note: It's based off the opening to his Top 10 Worst Commercials list.) * Starbucks Problems: The Army of the Multiverse notice the coffee found in the Loot Boxes have the perfect coffee to froth ratio & their names appear when they pick a cup. * Updating Software: Sometimes, D.Va & Shinigami will groan that they have to updated the software on their Switches. Non-Sensical Movie Logic * Breaking the screen to destroy the computer: The Army of the Multiverse tries to do this to one of Brady's monitors, only to learn that the Internet is still up. * Bullets Throwing People: This doesn't happen if an Army of the Multiverse member, enemy or boss gets hit with any bullets, though they can remove them or even spit them out. * Landing in Water doesn’t kill you: Misery & Lucy tried to commit suicide by jumping into the water off a cliff 1 time, only to get frustrated because that didn't kill them. * One Match improving the lighting: The first time the Army of the Multiverse go into a dark area, they find matches, but were used up, which doesn't bother them, because they gained night vision, which is colored purple, black & white & they do poke fun at over the fact they have it. Flame Princess later obliges to lead the way when this happens only to find out about the night vision. * Principle of Evil Marksmanship: Enemies aren't patient & can shoot very well in this game, unlike many movies. * Static = Death: Except here, it doesn't as when any of the playable character gets ambushed, they report back in. Overused Movie Tropes * Organized Crime: Several characters are or were involved in this. Disaster Movie Clichés * Cutaways to Carnage: This is a given when it comes to showing what the Genocide of Heroes does after the prologue. * New York Getting Destroyed: This does happen various versions of the city in the Multiverse, not to mention the 9/11 set-piece in the game. * Pets Survive: Here, however, they don't. * Protagonist Armor: The Army of the Multiverse lampshade this over how they survived various things in the game & Brady's armor is even called this, ironic since he's the true antagonist of the game. * The Destruction of World Landmarks: While this does happen in the Genocide of Heroes, certain landmarks from around the world appear in Brady's void as it turns out he took some of them before then. * The Hero Scientist: Some of the Army of the Multiverse members do fall under this. * The News Reporter Dies: This does happen to several of them in the Genocide of Heroes. * The Stupid Higher-Ups: It's not just them who saw the Genocide of Heroes coming, but allowed it to happen, because Brady blackmailed them. Fantasy Movie Clichés * Darkness Has Fallen Over The Kingdom: Replace Kingdom with Multiverse & this is what you get. * Different Races: Several enemies are based off many races from the genre. * Epic Final Battle: There's 2 in this game: Unicron vs. The Army of the Multiverse & Brady as the Time Eater vs. Everyone in the Multiverse as the Gods of Multiverse. * Haunted Forests: You do explore some of these in some chapters. * Magic Spells: Yeah, these are attacks from both sides. * Magical Items: It's a necessity, though none of them are a MacGuffin. * Mythical Creatures: Many of the enemies in the game are these. * Royal Families: Some characters were part of or come from royalty. * Strange Spellings: Some characters like Lucy & Twilight will say incantations when using magic, though not all the time. * The Dark Lord: There are several of these in the game. * The Prophecy: Unlike other prophecies, the End of All Realities is a prophecy of how Brady will erase the Multiverse & all of reality, like a Dark Messiah. * The Wise Old Wizard: Star Swirl does initially come off as this, though he turns out to be the final boss of Chapter 91. Horror Movie Clichés *Car Not Starting: Unlike many horror movies, while the cars they find won't start, they can be hotwired to start & can be used on the horror villain bosses & enemies. *False Scares: Lucy does do this sometimes, but that's part of her quirks. *Hiding from Death: The Army of the Multiverse can hide from the horror villain bosses, but to ambush them, instead of just hiding. *Knives Only: Kitchen Knives can be found & thrown, but not equipped. *Middle of Nowhere: Some locations in Chapter 47 are basically this. *Nudity & Sex = Death: Knowing this trope, the Army of the Multiverse decide to use it to their advantage to lure some of the horror villain bosses to them. *Phone Not Working: This game averts this when the members of the Army of the Multiverse serving as the bait call in to prepare the others. *Splitting Up: The Army of the Multiverse only do this to set up any ambushes they plan. *The Trip: When some of the members of the Army of the Multiverse lure the horror villain bosses to the others, they don't trip at all. *Why Won't He/She/You/They Die?: This question gets asked by several of the bosses including Brady & the Army of the Multiverse say this to Brady after he emerges as the Time Eater. Superhero Movie Clichés * Abilities via freak accidents: This happened to a lot of the characters. * Cities Destroyed in Large Battles: This does happen in the Genocide of Heroes. * Comic Book Death: This happens to almost everyone in this game: most of the characters in the Genocide of Heroes, the bosses throughout the game, the Army of the Multiverse & everyone else when they find out Brady's still alive & Brady at the end. The only ones who stayed dead are Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu & the other original characters from the previous games, the You Thought It Was Over bosses, except Jared & all non-YouTuber bosses from the Bad Publicity chapter. * Convenient Connections Between the Main Characters: The Army of the Multiverse lampshaded this one time. * Cops are Against the Hero: Policemen, Police Cars, Police Helicopters, SWAT Men & SWAT Assault Vehicles are enemies in this game. * Dead Parents: Some parents of the Army of the Multiverse were killed before or during the Genocide of Heroes by either their children or a villain. * Exorbitant Wealth Facilitates Their Mission: Some of the characters were rich, but now have look supplies in this game. * Intelligence Is a Defining Characteristic: This is a given. * Selfish Hero turned to Selfless Hero: Some of the members of the Army of the Multiverse do fall under this. * Traumatic Childhood: A lot of the characters had this. Villain Clichés * Villain created through botched experiment: Several of the villains were created in this way. Scrappy Mechanics * Abstract Objectives: The objectives aren't abstract, but not hand-holding. * Auto-Scrolling: There's none of these at all. * Button-Mashing: There's no reliance on this in this game. * Escort Missions: None of the objectives are these. * Fetch Quests: None of the objectives are these either. * Ice Levels: Ice cleats are implanted onto everyone's footwear, which keeps them from sliding, though they can slide on the ice during combat. * Instant Deaths/Kills: Some attacks used by the playable characters & the bosses are these, though the instant respawning helps relieves being hit by them. * Invisible Walls: This is referenced during the loading screen over how they can't escape the portal realm they use to travel from world to world. * Life Force Doors: These only pop out before you fight the bosses where you're required to kill every enemies summoned & any enemy you skip will also appear during it. * Long Load Times: Like some games, the loading in this game is disguised through the characters talking to each other. * Platform Sections in Non-Platforming Games: The playable characters do have to do some platforming & some of them will wonder how they made the jumps sometimes. Like most platformers, you can correct your trajectory mid-jump. * Quick Time Events: There are none of these at all also. * Random Encounters: This ain't an issue since you can see the enemies. * Sewer Levels: Part of Chapter 77 does take place in the sewers. * Stealth Sections: These only pop up when the Army of the Multiverse plan it that way, though it's not the only way to complete them. * Time Limits: There are none of these at all either. * Unskippable Cutscenes: Like many games, this game have the option to skip them if you think they drag on or playing a chapter again. * Vehicle Sections: Only Ghost Rider & Jack Thompson's boss fights are these. * Water Levels: While there are references to most infamous ones, they're far better than the ones referenced, they're not slow, the camera's not disorienting & there's no air meter which they do lampshaded that at one point. Game References This refers to what games will come as callbacks, Easter eggs & aspects of certain good & bad games did I use & didn't use to show how far games have come. Atari 2600 * Centipede: How the Giant Centipedes move using the Top-Down view is based off the centipedes' movement in the game. * Custer's Revenge: One rapist can be seen raping a woman against a cactus like what Custer does to the Indian woman in the game, before attacking you. * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: The Army of the Multiverse wonder why Brady's void has so many wells in 1 section. * Halloween: Michael can decapitate the playable characters as one of his attacks. * Pac-Man: Chapter 1 is based off the original Pac-Man board. Famicon/Super Famicon * Star Wars: Darth Vader can shoot lasers out of his lightsaber, like the final battle with him in the game. * Takeshi's Challenge: The Army of the Multiverse learn that their worlds can be just unfair as Brady's. * The Transformers: Mystery of Convoy: The battle with Unicron has floating platforms like how the boss fights in that game work. NES * The Adventures of Bayou Billy: The enemies can sometimes have the same amount of health as you. * Battletoads: Ghost Rider's boss fight is based off the Turbo Tunnel, but the walls & electrical traps can be destroyed. Unlike the game, you don't share lives & there's no friendly fire. * Castlevania: Death & Dracula appear & unlike the games, the enemies don't respawn, the combat's not limited & the chapter isn't that difficult traverse. You can also jump on the Medusa Heads to save yourself from falling. * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse: Trevor gets mentioned by Dracula. * Contra: The Run n Gun aspects of the combat comes from this franchise as you can shoot your ranged weapons in all directions & still be able to change direction. Unlike the game, you don't die in 1 hit & don't have just 3 lives. As for the Konami Code, putting it in will the cause the character you're controlling to summon your Mii into the game & control you for a bit before the others call the character back. * Dick Tracy: The Portal Creature Snipers can shoot from building tops, like the ones from the driving portions of this game, but you can kill them to make things easier. * Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde: Other than Mr. Hyde appearing, every character in the game is out to kill the Army of the Multiverse & vice-versa. * Friday the 13th: If you pick up a rock, the character will say something along the lines of "Yeah, like this is going to hurt him." * Ghost n Goblins: The way the characters suit up & remove their clothing is based off Arthur gaining & losing his armor, but more fluently. Unlike the game, you don't die in 2 hits, you won't lose a life when the timer runs out, in fact there's no time limit at all in the game & you don't have to play the game twice. * Mega Man 1: Although Mega Man, the Yellow Devil & Dr. Wily, you do get invincibility if hit & the game auto-saves. * Mega Man 2: The Metal Blade is nerfed in the game to balance out the weapons. * Silver Surfer: Galactus mentions how he defeated Silver Surfer with 1 hit & his defeat pose is same one from the game. * Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight: You arrive & leave each universe through portals. * Super Mario Bros. 2/The Lost Levels: Although Mario, Luigi & Bowser appear, there are no Poison Mushrooms & the wind can only be used as an attack. * Super Mario Bros. 3: The Sun is actually an enemy in this game, like that game. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Besides the Turtles, April, Shredder, Kraang & the Technodrome appearing, the Dam comes up in Chapter 77, thought you can cut the seaweed & destroy the electrical traps, though this is also where Armaggon's boss battle takes place after you complete that section. Unlike the game, your jumping isn't limited & won't drown if you fall into the water. * Tetris: The blocks from this game are one of Internet's attacks. * Top Gun: When the Army of the Multiverse travels back to 9/11, some of the characters get nervous over landing the 4 planes after disabling the government's autopilot at the Pentagon. * Zelda 2: The Adventures of Link: Besides Link appearing, Death Mountain comes up in Chapter 54. Unlike the game, there's no lack of direction of information in the game's world or multiverse in this case. Sega Genesis * Aladdin: Jafar does appear in the game & his boss battle is based off the infamous Cave of Wonders stage. * Comix Zone: You can still attack when hanging onto anything by kicking or punch or shoot if hanging upside down. * CrazyBus: Buses blare the theme song as an attack. * Ecco the Dolphin: Brady's factory says "Welcome to the Machine" on it. * Gunstar Heroes: You can chain your ranged weapons as well. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Beside Sonic & Dr. Eggman appearing, Chaos' boss fight takes place in a area based off the Labyrinth Zone. * Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Metropolis Zone is part of the chapter & Asterons, Shellcrackers & Slicers appear in this game. SNES * Castlevania: Dracula X: The Army of the Multiverse can backflip during platforming & combat. * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest: While King K. Rool does appear, you don't suffer knockback if hit by enemies. * Earthbound: Giygas appears as a boss in the game & certain objects like yo-yos & frying pans can be used in combat. Fighting the police will remind people of the Onett police station fight in the game. * Earthworm Jim 1 & 2: During the Mongolian Death Worm battle, Brady says "He can shoot lasers, but at least, he's not in a spacesuit." * Final Fantasy VI: Besides Terra, Kefka & some enemies from this game, the plot point of previous incarnations of the Army of the Multiverse being the Gods of Balance is based off the Ester plot point. * Home Improvement: Power Tool Pursuit: Like this game, power tools are some of the weapons in the game. * Hong Kong 97: During one battle with Blood gang members, Rose says "Looks like we got a herd of fuckin' ugly Reds." * The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past: Having the top view & using Link will remind people of this game. * Mega Man X: The Bee Bladers & the opening highway stage appear in this game. * Prince of Persia: Osama bin Laden's boss fight can remind people of the combat from this game. * Shaq Fu: Broken pieces of this game can be found, which refers ShaqFu.com. * Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage: Carnage is a boss in this game. * Street Fighter 2: The way Akuma enters for his boss battle is based off how he enters unexpectedly if certain things are met. * Super Castlevania IV: Leon can whip in 8 directions like in that game. * Super Mario World: Mario can glide with the cape from this game. * Super Metroid: Mother Brain has a body like in this game. * Super Star Wars franchise: While Luke & Vader do appear in the game, the boss fights never get monotonous. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time: Besides Tokka, Rahzar, Baxter, Leatherhead, Kraang, Slash & the Rat King appearing, the characters can throw enemies on the screen, but now with blood, organs, mechanical parts & bone pieces. * Wolfenstein 3D: Like the game, Hitler pilots a mech in his battle & carries 2 mini-guns with him. * Zombies Ate My Neighbors: The Army of the Multiverse find it tricky to rescue all the causalities of the various tragedies they've traveled back to. Also, you do various monsters that were in the game. CD-I * Hotel Mario: If Luan uses a toaster in combat, she'll say "You know what they say, all toasters toast toast!" one time. Papyrus also gives out spaghetti to Mario & Luigi on their off-times. * Link: The Faces of Evil & Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon: The side-scrolling perspective using Link can bring back some bad memories at these 2. 3DO * Plumbers Don't Wear Ties: When asked why plumbers don't wear ties, Mario said that he never thought of that, though he admitted he had worn one before. PlayStation 1 * Alundra: The puzzles' solutions can be subtle at times. * Busby 3D: Bubsy's corpse can seen at 1 point. * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: Besides Alucard & Galamoth appearing, Anita says "What is a woman? An incompetent, unintelligent, weak & useless slut.", which is based off the infamous "What is a man?" line. * Crash Bandicoot: Warped: Some parts of Chapter 26 are based off some stages from this game as well. * Duke Nukem 3D: Besides Duke appearing, the ice cannon can alter between a streaming form & ice balls. * Final Fantasy VII: Besides Tifa & Sephiroth appearing, you can wield Cloud's Buster Sword. * Mega Man X4: Zero's swings are based off the ones from this game. The way Rose Wilson holds Brady's corpse after the true final battle is based off how Zero held Iris. * Metal Gear Solid: Solid Snake appears in the game. Everyone is very perceptive in the game's optional stealth. * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces: This isn't the first time Mortal Kombat characters appeared in a non-fighting game. * Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee: Like this game, the game mixes a dark tone with humor. * Rayman: The chapters can be last up to an 1 hour or more. * Resident Evil 2: Birkin & Lickers appear in this game. * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis: Nemesis appears & can chase the playable characters if he encounters them before his boss fight. * Silent Hill: Some of the enemies from this game & the fog from the town appears in several chapters, even before Chapter 30 & after. * Spawn: The Eternal: The way Lucy's cloak looks is based off Spawn's. * Tomb Raider 3: The Adventures of Lara Croft: Animals pop up as enemies in the game. * Vagrant Story: While leveling up does increase your stats, it also allows you to unlock new combo & defense chains, like this game. Nintendo 64 * Banjo Tooie: A bird similar to Canary Mary is seen, but is shot & eaten by a Tigrex. Brady also says "At least, I'm not quizzing ya, I fucking hate getting quizzed!" at 1 point. * Blast Corps: There's multicolored crates in Marvin Heemeyer's boss fight that he can plow through. * Conker's Bad Fur Day: The idea of having these cartoon characters drinking, swearing & having sex is rather inspired by this as well as some of the meta humor. * Daikatana: The design of the weapons are inspired by this game. * GoldenEye 007: You can shoot enemies in the crotch & there are mufflers & suppressors if you want to use the weapons in stealth sections. * Jet Force Gemini: Some tanks can hover just like the one you used in that game. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Like the Sun in Super Mario Bros. 3, the Moon in this game is an enemy in this game. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: The infamous Water Temple from this game is part of Chapter 54, but less tedious. * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero: Seeing Sub-Zero do platforming can give some people bad memories of this game & this isn't the first time he, Scorpion & Shinnok appeared in a non-fighting game. * Perfect Dark: In the "Here Comes The Girls" trailer, the way the female characters wake up & prep themselves in 1 scene is based off this commercial. Also the game has an open tutorial & concise descriptions about each of the universes in pre-chapter cutscenes like this game. * Star Fox 64: Characters that could fly can do barrel roll to dodge or attack in the air. * Superman 64: Besides Superman, Lex Luthor, Brainiac & Darkseid appearing, when the Army of the Multiverse goes after Lex, he says "If you want to know who's really responsible, solve my maze." The rings from the flying sections of that game are also an attack of his. * Super Mario 64: Besides Mario, the other playable characters can triple jump, long jump & wall jump in the game. Also the Piano & Maw-Rays also appear in Chapter 55. * Turok: Dinosaur Hunter: Several dinosaurs pop up as enemies in the game. Dreamcast * Seaman: Like the Seamen, the playable characters can freely mate in the game & even announce it, though they usually when not in combat & fully heal both characters & improve their stats. Also, the game won't go into Rule 34 territory when it comes to them. * Sonic Adventure: Besides Chaos appearing, fishing rods can be used as weapons, though the characters can dive into the water to get anything they see in the water. * Sonic Adventure 2: Besides Shadow appearing, the G.U.N. mechs & even the G.U.N. appear as enemies in this game. PlayStation 2 *America's 10 Most Wanted: This isn't the first time Saddam Hussein or Osama Bin Laden have been bosses in a video game. *BCV: Battle Construction Vehicles: You drive various construction vehicles during Marvin Heemeyer's boss fight to even the odds. *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: Although Dante & Vergil do appear, the game's more dark fantasy & modern horror than Gothic horror. *Final Fantasy X: When the characters laugh, it's much less awkward looking. *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: The playable characters can work out at ruined gyms, running on treadmills, punching speedbags & punching bags & lighting weights & improve their stamina & strength & also change their fighting styles. Also, having Bloods/Crips riding motorcycles while the playable characters are on a train can give people war flashbacks to the infamous mission Wrong Side of the Tracks. Jack's battle is based off Frank Tenpenny's battle, which refers back to his hatred of the franchise before he was disbarred. *Jak 2: Renegade: The stress aspect is part of the gameplay & story. *Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2: Besides several Disney & Final Fantasy characters, the corpses of Sora, Riku, Terra, Ventus & Aqua can be seen, a Keyblade comes up as a weapon & the portal creatures were inspired by the Heartless. Unlike the franchise, the story in this game is far from convoluted & the cutscenes are skippable if playing again. *Manhunt: Some of the environments in the game are damp like in this game. *Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Besides several Marvel characters appearing, the game is played via an episodes or, in this case, chapter format. Besides comic books, you could also collect Blu-Ray DVDs containing episodes of the shows represented in the game. *Max Payne: Bullet Time is part of the game, which can help dodge projectiles sometimes. *Mega Man X7: When a random person was about give tutorials in the prologue, he/she is killed by portal creature & instead is shown on screen when needed. Also, Flame Hyenard's stage is seen in Chapter 17, but he's already dead & his corpse can be found on what's left of the Gazelle mech he rode on during his boss fight. *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater: Using Snake in the wilderness can remind people of this game. *Shadow of the Colossus: The playable characters can grab onto & climb up the larger bosses to find weakspots or avoid some attacks, but without the stamina meter from that game & those bosses can try to shake them off. *Silent Hill 2: Besides Pyramid Head appearing, the Otherworld is part of Chapter 30. Game Boy Advance *Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow: Besides Soma & Chaos appearing, Dracula admits that he's shocked over what his reincarnation turned out to be. GameCube *Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis: Besides Aquaman & Black Manta appearing, the underwater sections don't suck in this game as the camera wouldn't make you sick, the combat isn't slowed down & Atlantis is in ruins. *Charlie's Angels: Seeing some of the playable characters finding in their bathing suits in some sections in a couple characters can remind people of this game. *F-Zero GX: Sonic wonders if he should get Falcon's car as he gets curb-stomped by Savitar & the characters in speedster class can go just as fast as in this game during combat, but without the worrying of falling into pits or colliding into something. *Ikugara: Projectile rain is something both the playable characters & bosses can do, which invoke bullet hell, especially the final fight with Brady as the Time Eater *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: besides Midna appearing, Link can become a wolf during combat to travel faster. *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: While Samus & Ridley do appear, you don't have to backtrack & you don't lose health in the Dark world. *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: Besides the Shadow Queen appearing, the dungeon that leads to the Thousand Year-Door & the door itself appear in Chapter 55. *Resident Evil 0: Giant Scorpions & Frogs appear as enemies in this game. *Resident Evil 4: Besides Leon & the Regenerators appearing, he tells the others that Leatherface reminds him of Dr. Salvador. Ashley is mentioned among the causalities. *Super Mario Sunshine: Besides Petey Piranha appearing, Bowser Jr. is mentioned being dead. Mario & Sonic talk about how this & Sonic Adventure 2 used the same stupid plot device. *Super Monkey Ball 2: Brady can move the screen as an attack. *Super Smash Bros. Melee: Fighting Death Hands might remind people of Master Hand & Crazy Hand. *Viewtiful Joe: Brady mentions "You can't control how this game flows like Joe. That's why I erased him." Xbox *Batman: Dark Tomorrow: You have better control over the camera & the Bat-Grapple when swinging over buildings. *Drake of the 99 Dragons: The hitmen enemies resemble the main character of the game, Drake. *Halo 2: Besides Master Chief appearing, some of the corpses in Chapter 36 are colored after the main characters of Red vs. Blue. *Ninja Gaiden Black: The game does have reactionary combat as the characters can block & interrupt enemy attacks & counter them as they try to find opening for attacks & both playable characters & bosses attack erratically & without patterns as well as knowing when to use your Ultimate Move during enemy encounters & boss fights. *Shadow the Hedgehog: Besides Shadow, Black Doom & his minions appears, this isn't the first time a kid-friendly tried to be more mature. *Sonic Heroes: Metal Sonic's characterization is based off this game. PC *Air Control: One of the passengers on United Airlines Flight 93 says "Cola & meal please, no bread" at one point & the Army of the Multiverse fight hijackers within the planes. *Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing: The G.U.N. Truck, at one point, goes through a bridge & comes back up, destroying it. *The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth: The levels can be endless in the game. *Darkest Dungeon: Several of the enemies look like that they do come from this game. *Furi: Some of the attacks from the playable characters & bosses can be inspired by this game. *Hatred: The explosions might remind people of this game. *Hotline Miami franchise: The Top-Down angle can be seen as this & the way you kill some enemies & even some bosses are very similar to this franchise. *I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game: You're fighting several villains that were the final bosses of their browser & other video games, but none of them are the final boss. Unlike the game, you don't die in 1 hit. *Plants vs. Zombies: Seeing some plant enemies kill zombies in their way can remind people of this game. *SCP: Containment Breach: Besides SCP-008, 035, 049, 066, 079, 096, 106, 173, 178-1, 205, 294, 372, 513-1, 682, 966, 1025, 1048-A & 1499-1 & 1548 appearing, SCP officials show up in the Hunt or Be Hunted chapter. *Super Columbine Massacre RPG!: This ain't the first time Eric & Dylan were in a video game. *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt: The Minotaur resembles the Chort from this game. *Undertale: Besides Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Asriel, Sans, Chara & Gaster appearing, their attacks have been lifted off the game. *World of Warcraft: One warrior called Leeroy Jenkins is found dead at one point. Nintendo DS *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia: Besides Shanoa appearing, glyphs can found in the game. *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: This isn't the first time Bowser has joined in saving the day. Fawful's Minion's battle resembles Dark Fawful's, but without the turn-based combat of that game. Xbox 360 *Bayonetta: You can practice the playable characters' moves during the loading. *BioShock: Big Daddy, some of the enemies from this game & Frank Fontaine appear & Adam is a collectible in this game. *Dark Souls franchise: Both playable characters & bosses attack relentlessly, almost animalistic like because of how the Genocide of Heroes affected them. Unlike the franchise, you don't move stiffly & don't take fall damage. *Dead Rising: Besides Frank & Willamette appearing, some of the sound design does come from this game. The playable characters can mutilate dead enemies by stomping on them & can still shoot them, both of which can make the corpse jump a bit, using a sledgehammer can crush enemy corpses' heads, you can use anything as a weapon, even food, when you pick up a chainsaw, you rev it up, while not being slowed down & slice through multiple enemies' health quicker, when you pick up a mannequin, you can still the parts as weapons, using a bat can hit more than 1 enemy, you can knock over garbage cans, though they can hurt your hands & feet unless their stamina is built up, but won't lose any health, using any sword, axe or machete can slice through enemies' health quickly, using a fire extinguisher doesn't freeze enemies solid & can run out, using balls or a ball launcher on a wall can make the ball bounce off it, money & coins fly out if you throw a cash register at enemies, can pick up & breaks cardboard boxes & barrels & throw enemies through them, using a heated frying pan can burn enemies, can kick a chair or a bench at enemies, close any opened doors & can be used against enemies, using a cleaner or water doesn't break windows & don't break easily unless you crash through it or use a heavier weapon, flick any plates, CDs & vinyls like shruikens based on how many you picked up, using a hockey stick to shoot pucks & a golf club to swing golf balls, not just as melee weapons & using wall cleaner can cause enemies to fall over & can leave stains on walls. They can also counter if an enemy or boss is tackling them to the ground, can throw an enemy over their shoulder if they try to tackle you, dropkicking an enemy will cause them to collide into another & even using wrestling moves with the enemy against them where you can decapitate enemies with neck-snap or disembowel them & can start breathing heavily if running for awhile, though it can be reduced by increasing their stamina. Objects you're holding don't disappear. *Ninja Gaiden 2: The playable characters tear their enemies apart with mutilation. *Sonic 06: Besides Solaris & some his minions appearing, Sonic tells the others that he & the anthropomorphic characters are off-limits. *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor: The Nazi mechs in this game are based off the mechs from that game. *Super Meat Boy: You respawn instantly if you die. The way Anita dies is how Dr. Fetus dies in that game's true ending. Wii *Castlevania Judgment: Besides the Time Reaper, the designs are much better than in that game. *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion: Besides appearing Ben, Kevin, Vilgax, Father, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Aku, Mojo Jojo, Him & Fuzzy Lumpkins appearing, a TV remote robot comes up as an enemy. *Donkey Kong Country Returns: Besides Tiki Tong appearing, Donkey Kong is riding on a rocket barrel sometimes & Brady's antimatter void has a factory based off World 7-7 Music Madness. *Escape from Bug Island: The amount of items you get to keep the survival horror elements from negating the combat can remind people of this game & Giant Insects & Reptilians appear as enemies in the game. *Kirby's Return to Dream Land: Besides Magolor appearing, Meta Knight's sword & Dedede's hammer can be collected & equipped. *MadWorld: Besides Jack appearing, the game's violence does coming off like crossing the line twice like that game. *Metroid: Other M: Ridley's appearance is based off his final form & when asked why she's not petrified Samus says "I did the first, but after fighting him several times, I got used to it & also mad." *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle: Jasper Batt Jr & Travis Touchdown's corpses can be seen at one point. Travis' Beam Katana can be collected & equipped & the game executes the revenge theme much better than in that game. *Okami: Besides Amaterasu & Yami appearing, Amaterasu's reaction to the Hydra will remind her of Orochi, a boss who became infamous in the game for having to be fought 3 times. *Super Mario Galaxy 2: Unlike the game, Rosalina does appear & Mario can do the spin from this game. *Super Paper Mario: Besides Dimentio appearing, Brady's tragic backstory is similar to Count Bleck's. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Some of Brady's attacks are based off Tabuu's. PlayStation 3 *Aliens: Colonial Marines: Fighting Xenomorphs in this game might resemble how the infamous demo of that game looked & played. *Batman: Arkham City: Besides Batman, Joker & Ra's al Ghul appearing, the combat also has a counter button to avoid being dogpiled. *Bayonetta: Besides Bayonetta & Jubileus appearing, Bayonetta mentions how she had to keep her younger self safe. *BioShock Infinite: Besides Comastock appearing, this game doesn't have any moral choices. *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Besides Makarov appearing, the infamous No Russian mission is shown in flashback. *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2: Having Castlevania characters in the more modern setting can remind people of this game. *DMC: Devil May Cry: This game does take jabs at Fox News like this game, but also CNN. Anita's boss fight is based off Bob Barbas' fight. *Diablo III: The dungeon crawling is also very similar to this game, the firewall that the Internet set up is named after the infamous Error 37 & has a move called Error 3,006, which holds the characters in place, also named after an infamous error from that game. *Duke Nukem Forever: The playable characters can look themselves in a mirror, complimenting their designs, though they also could break them, go to the bathroom, empty vending machines, draw on whiteboards they find, though they'll draw for you, drink from water fountains or Lapis' case use them to attack, collect food they find, only to learn the food's genetic engineered to stay fresh forever so you don't have worry about it getting rotten, play 9-ball on pool tables, microwave some foods & blend some drinks, signing their names on walls with graffiti, shooting some basketball hoops, playing pinball, trying out slot machines & video poker machines, posing in souvenir photo machines, playing with a copying machine, though not making copies of their butts, watching some of the Blu-Ray DVDs you collected, playing a Whack-a-Mole-like game & air hockey, throwing frisbees & paper airplanes, look through observation scoops, go on the internet, control RC Cars & Drones & making sexy calendars when not in combat. Unlike this game, you can hold more than 2 weapons & Duke can kick enemies. *F.E.A.R.: Like that game, the enemy A.I. is very comptent. *God of War 3: The first person perspective of the female characters beating Anita to death is based off how Kratos killed Zeus, before tearing her apart. *Lollipop Chainsaw: Having one female character in a cheerleader outfit & having Juilet's chainsaw equipped can remind people of this game. *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance: Besides Raiden appearing, stealth is optional & can be used to reduce combat. The "Cutting system" mechanic is brought over from that game. *Mortal Kombat 9: Besides Shao Kahn appearing, this isn't the first time Freddy Krueger has guest starred in a game. *Ninja Gaiden 3: Bone cracking sound effects are used when the characters break their or their foes' bones. Like that game, the ending of this game is rather lighthearted. *Portal 2: Besides Wheatley appearing, a APERTURE Laboratories gun can collected & equipped. *Red Dead: Redemption: The playable characters can take several bullets to the chest like John Marston, but can also swim unlike him. *Ride to Hell: Retribution: Killing someone in vehicle sections causes them to fly off to the right or left to explode like in that game. Fighting Hell's Angels members in vehicle sections can also give people painful memories of this game. *Sonic Generations: The game feels much like a trip down memory lane like this game. Brady's final form is called the Time Eater, named after the final boss of this game. *Sonic: Unleashed: Besides the Dark Gaia appearing, Eggmanland comes up in Chapter 22. *Spec Ops: The Line: White phosphorus is a weapon you can throw, though it can remind people of the infamous "White Phosphorus" scene from that game. *Street Fighter IV: Besides Seth appearing, the characters rendered as 3D models with polygons but use a stylized effect to give them a hand-drawn look. *The Last of Us: Seeing various locations from these shows & games in ruins & how the playable characters begin to bond can remind people of this game. Joel & Ellie's dead corpses can be found in a forgotten cabin. In optional stealth, the characters can hone in their hearing, allowing you to see through walls since it's based off Listen mode. *Wolfenstein: The New Order: Like in real life & this game, the Nazis speak German, North Korean soldiers speak Korean & Japanese Fisherman speak Japanese for example. Once a room is cleared of enemies, it'll stay cleared for the entirety of the chapter. Android *Angry Birds: There's a sign that's says "NO BIRD SLINGING" at one point. *Dungeon Keeper Mobile: The name of barrier surrounding EA's main HQ is called Paywall, referring to how this game exposed them for biting the hand that feeds them. *Final Fantasy All the Bravest: Fighting some Final Fantasy villains can remind people of this. 3DS *Kid Icarus: Uprising: Besides Hades appearing, the controls won't give you hand cramps. *Metroid Prime: Federation Force: This isn't the first game where you fight Samus. Wii U *Bayonetta 2: Besides Aesir appearing, the playable characters can ride on enemy fighter jets during combat. *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric: Beside Lyric appearing, this isn't the first time Sonic's been in a beat 'em up. *Super Mario 3D World: This ain't the first time Rosalina is playable. *Super Smash Bros U: The playable characters are balanced like the roster in this game. PlayStation 4 *Bloodborne: The dark fantasy & sci-fi aspects of that game are seen in this game as well as the same effective horror. Umbilical cords are also a health item & blood is used in everything from alcohol to medicine like the game, but also mixed into the food items. *Doom (2016): The Glory Kills brought up into the game & the shooting parts of combat abandons many generic cliches that plague modern shooter games like this game. *Horizon: Zero Dawn: Like that game, this one doesn't outright tell you how to defeat enemies; instead, you learn through experimentation. The game's challenge that doesn't resort to level grinding or making resources extremely rare, instead the enemies & bosses are very aggressive, but it also depends on player skill. *Metal Gear Survive: The vortexes sucking everything which is seen everywhere might be give people war flashbacks to this game's trailer. *NieR: Automata: If you look at the female playable characters from a downward angle for too long, they'll notice & swat, kick, throw something or an enemy or blast the camera back. If done during combat or boss fights, an enemy or boss will attack the camera & not the character. *Nioh: Not only does the Hydra resemble Yamata-no-Orochi, but with 1 extra head from this game, but you can use different stances for melee weapons & can parry enemies & even bosses by turning their weapons & attacks against them. *No Man's Sky: Brady's fortress resembles the completed form of The Atlas from that game. *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End: Besides Nathan appearing, the graphics can be compared to that game. Xbox One *Cuphead: It does rely on muscle memory like that game & the platforming tutorial is based off the infamous tutorial of that game. *Final Fantasy XV: Besides Noctis appearing, the Ring of the Lucii can be collected & equipped. *LEGO Dimensions: Some of the franchises from this games are represented in this game. *Mortal Kombat X: This ain't the only time Jason, Xenomorphs, Predators & Leatherface guest starred in a video game. *Overwatch: Besides Tracer, Winston, D.Va, Reinhardt, Genji, Lucio, Sombra, Widowmaker, Reaper & Doomfist appearing, this ain't the first time this game was represented in a crossover game. *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard: The Molded appear in this game. *Star Wars Battlefront II: The chests are based off the loot boxes & having them in Chapter 70 or having Luke or Vader open them can remind people of the Loot Box controversy with EA. *Transformers: Devastation: Besides Optimus, Bumblebee, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave & Blitzwing appearing, Nova Prime appears to reference the end-credits scene of that game. *Watch Dogs 2: Sombra & Lori can hack into anything, though much better executed. Switch * Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers: Besides Finn, Jake, Ice King, Steven, Mordecai, Death & Gumball appearing, the game is like this, but with more care into it. * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild: Ganon's second & third forms are based off his counterpart from that game & this game doesn't have a weapon durability system, though while you can break things that aren't weapons, you won't have to worry about your main weapons being worn down or breaking. * Sonic Mania: Some of the stages in Chapter 22 is inspired by this game. * Splatoon 2: DJ Pon-3's DJ Station used in her boss battle & Ultimate Move is based off DJ Octavio's, though it doesn't dispel ink. * Super Mario Odyssey: This ain't the first time Mario has been in a game with photo-realistic graphics & like that game, this game has no game over screens. The playable characters can also roll to dodge or to move faster. Anti-Frustration Features * You respawn immediately where you died after dying. * Like the Dark Souls franchise, the weapons & equipment you discover have specific purposes & you don't get too much loot at any given time, thus not worrying about managing it at all. * There's no limit in your inventory & have unlimited ammo in your ranged weapons. * Like Bloodborne, all of your equipment & weapons scales to your stats to make them viable throughout the game. * The Stress Meter fills up faster when the game senses you getting frustrated in the game, whether be getting stuck on a puzzle or dealing with a tough enemy or boss. * Bosses don't regain any health lost when you respawn & are still in the phase they were in before they killed you. * You can break free if grabbed, parry attacks & deflect projectiles at the right time. Reception Pre-Release * Gamers were very skeptical of the game as the developers took the core concept of Project X Zone & turning it into an beat 'em up/hack n slash/run n gun hybrid action game with characters that clash each other's playstyles & don't fit the vision of the original games as well as including elements from certain shows that were divisive. Not helped by the fact that both moral guardians & social justice warriors didn't like their negative portrayals in the trailers as well as having both Fox News & CNN in the wrong as well as learning that the characters won't be 100% conservative or liberal. Jack Thompson, Anita Sarkeesian & Pat Robertson all talked about a rumor that they're possible bosses in the game. The trailers didn't help their case as with the game's depiction of women, the negative portrayal of religion, the graphic violence & gore as well as some of the graphic ways some of the characters tear apart & kill enemies, the sexualization of several of the female characters, the swearing coming from some of the cartoon characters from shows rated TV-Y, TV-Y7 or TV-PG & some of them being introduced to drugs & alcohol to calm some of them down from any losses they endured or are depressed, treating it as the next Grand Theft Auto, Night Trap, Mortal Kombat & Manhunt. However, gamers were quick to defend the game, though they admit they were looking for it, despite being a Nintendo Switch, PC & Steam exclusive, angering the PS4 & Xbox One fanboys as well as that it's revealed that there wouldn't be any DLC or online multiplayer, which was done to keep players from toxic fandoms, campers, button mashers, whiny kids, people who tell you how to play, “ists”, spawn killers, rage quitters, smurfs, griefers, people who play music through their microphones, hackers & cheaters from altering the game, but are glad that there wouldn't be pre-order content, only online connections or microtransactions & there will be local co-op if you can't find anyone online, which turned out to be true when the game came out. They were also worried that due to EA being part of collaboration, that they'll screw over the production which didn't happen when the game was released. The game was also accused of exploitation after it was revealed that there's a chapter where the characters travel back to the world's various tragedies, Misotheism due to revealing that God isn't a good guy in the game & of sensationalizing or glamorizing suicide, after a confirmed rumor that 5 of the characters in the game are suicidal, which turn out to be Misery, Luan Loud, Lucy Loud, Optimus Prime & Brady Gliwa. ** The character designs were lauded for their realistic yet hand-drawn designs which makes them recognizable, despite using 3D models & were able to excuse the fact that they have blood on them & drip off them as it fits the game's tone. ** It's also revealed that the game was very expensive to make, costing $300,000,000 to make, making it more expensive than Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ** Fans of some cartoons involved were skeptical about the character changes to their personalities & backstories to fit the game's tone. *** Fans of Phineas & Ferb, The Powerpuff Girls, Gravity Falls, The Fairly OddParents, The Loud House & The Amazing World of Gumball were skeptical over how some of characters are being aged up for this game. **** The Powerpuff Girls fans were also annoyed that Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup & Bliss were fused into Balance to avoid having them all fight similarly. **** The Loud House fans were also annoyed how Lincoln & his sisters won't be dressed up as Ace Savvy & the Full House Gang, despite having powers & being called the Full House Gang. Post-Release * The game was met with unanimous critical & gamer acclaim defying everyone's expectations, lauding the story which was simple & easy-to-follow, but also rich, effectual & deep that knows when to take things seriously & when to have fun & able to understand the conflict from both sides as an awesome professional fanfiction, satisfying & easy-to-use controls, the ambition, creativity & portrayal of its subject matter, the nonlinear gameplay that respects their intelligence, but with no abstract objectives to make sure anyone knew what to do next, the difficulty which avoids Fake Difficulty or Trial & Error Gameplay, but has been considered harder than even Battletoads & I Wanna Be the Guy combined, the thematic depth, the characters as the game's interpretation of them from the games, shows & anime show them as well-rounded or more well-rounded as they're in their respective shows & individuals with understandable motivations, relatable flaws & lovable quirks, acting as intelligently as they can when trying to solve problems, occasionally making mistakes, though unhinged & forced to kill for survival, gaining a bloodlust in the process, while retaining their charm, the easy-to-learn, yet fluid, deep, varied, aggressive, visceral & addictive combat which manages to avoid getting repetitive, the eerily realistic dialogue between characters from both sides, the ally & enemy A.I. that's able to think on the fly & drew comparisons to Killzone 2 & F.E.A.R. as both sides know when to hide behind any possible cover, find alternate ways to reach their foes, staying in numbers when one's close to death & call backup when needed, the well-designed, intimidating & epic boss fights where even the weakest bosses are far from bad or disappointing, the soundtrack which was described as eerie & mysterious, but also fast-paced & energizing, landing it in a musical territory leaning towards fantasy with great use of the licensed songs, the social commentary on violence, sexism, revenge, escapism vs. reality & feminism, the mixture of different gameplay genres, the photo-realistic graphics which have both a vibrant & morbid charm & beauty to it with every shot being breath-taking, the humor with extremely well-executed use of meta, dark & anti-humor in particular, the character development, specifically Brady's, the setting that keeps things from getting boring with a lot in each world, the execution of the themes of perseverance, anger, pain & loss & the fanservice, sexual & non-sexual, to fans of the movies, TV shows & video games the game uses, literally & figuratively & is seen as a celebration of it & a love letter to beat 'em ups, hack n slashes & run n guns, dethroning The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as the greatest video game of all time. The game shipped over four million copies to retailers within the first week of its release & sold over a billion copies, making it the best-selling game in the franchise as well as the best-selling video game of all time dethroning out Tetris, ''going platinum in 3 days. The game also defied many criticisms of the trailers from moral guardians & social justice warriors with the female characters learning to understand the depiction of women in video games & come off as ultra sexy & fierce, yet classy & elegant at the same time as their personalities are unforgivably badass, along with well-executed sex appeal & yet maintain themselves apart from the usual archetype by having layers in their personality as well as them understanding males more throughout the game & vice versa & both sides poke fun at stereotypical tropes of their gender without going all Alt-Right/Left, SJW, Antifa, Race Supremacist or MRA on each other, the graphic violence & gore seen as a dark sense of sadistic fun & being satisfying especially in their Rage modes, the sexualization of several, though not all, of the female characters, but they're only shown in a bikini, which also serves as their bras & panties, when either fishing & having sex & in the Blatant-Fan-service Beach chapter & do poke fun at it along the way, though they don't mind walking around in them when not in combat, the swearing having a Parental filter which you turn on & off, though the Transformers use their terminology of swearing & some of them being introduced to drugs & alcohol which gamers found understandable & saddening for how the Genocide of Heroes affected them. In short, unlike other games, this game earned its edginess. ** Despite the suicide accusations, the American Foundation of Suicide Prevention stated that the game followed their recommendations for suicide portrayal, despite crossing the line twice as the story show the multiple causes, including psychiatric illnesses, that may not be recognized or treated as well as Misery, Luan, Lucy, Optimus & Brady getting the help they needed. ** Watchmojo placed the game at #1 for Top 10 Games of 2018, Top 10 Surprisingly Dark Video Games, Top 10 Video Game that make you feel like a Badass (Redux), Top 10 Hardest Nintendo Switch Games, Top 10 Games of the Eighth Generation, Top 10 Insanely Controversial Games (Redux), Top 10 Hardest Games (Redux), Top 10 Nintendo Switch Games, Top 10 Video Games You Were Too Young to be Playing (Redux), Top 10 Video Games with the Best Boss Fights (Redux), Top 10 Modern Video Games That Will Become Future Classics & Top 10 Games of All Time (Redux). *** The game also topped a lot of Top 10 Games of 2018 lists for many YouTubers. *** Brady Gliwa was placed at #1 for Top 10 Hardest Video Game Bosses (Redux), Top 10 Tragic Video Game Bosses, Top 10 Epic Video Game Boss Battles of 2010s (Redux), Top 10 Bosses You Felt Bad For Killing & Top 10 Epic Video Game Bosses of All Time (Redux) ** The game had the most nominations of the 2018 VGA Awards & won Best Narrative, Best Art Direction, Best Music/Sound Design, Best Action Game, Best Action/Adventure, Best Role-Playing Game, Best Multiplayer & Game of the Year. It also won many awards in the other video game awards shows. *** Brady Gliwa won Best Perfomance. ** Eli Stone a.k.a. the Cartoon Hero covered this game in the Art of Gaming. ** Somecallmejohnny tackles the game along with its predecessors in Johnny vs. Project X Zone franchise. ** Maximilian Dood does a episode of Hype & Rage on this game. ** The Angry Video Game Nerd tackled the game in his 200th episode. *** James Rolfe & Mike Matei also tackle the game with Joe Vargas, Caddicarus, Chris Stuckmann, Jon Jafari, Maximilian Dood, Peanut Butter Gamer, ProJared, Doug Walker & Somecallmejohnny on James & Mike Mondays Episodes 300, 301, 302, 303, 304, 305 & 306. ** Snoman Gaming covers the game in an episode of ''Good Game Design. ** In 2020, the game was inducted into the World Video Game Hall of Fame, gaining the Guinness Book of World of Records of "Fastest Trip to the Hall of Fame". Reviewer Thoughts * ACG: "One of the most controversial games in recent memory & it's one of the best games I've ever played." * AlphaOmegaSin: "Looks like defending this game to the very end was all worth it in the end." * Angry Joe: "A phenomenal triple AAA game that's free?! All those promises said before release were fulfilled?! Am I going crazy?! (calls Corporate Commander) Are you fucking with me? Wait, you didn't drug me & your shitty ideas got turned down? You got ambushed again? It's a fucking miracle!" * Angry Video Game Nerd: "This is probably the first time I've gotten requests for a well-received game. But still, the all-new greatest game of all time? This game went through fucking shit & yet it's not a piece of shit?! Let's see. (After playing the game) The game is like the opposite side of how I summed up Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde: Eerie yet energizing music, unbelievable graphics, addictive gameplay, deceptive yet intelligent enemies, well-done puzzles, useful weaponry, all mixed together & calculated just right. Even with the references of both good & bad games including some of the ones I reviewed, the game is so good that they're there to show how far games have come since the Atari days & celebrates rhis." * Black Mage Maverick: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what I said in My Top 10 Disappointing Games list. Please forgive me." * Brutalmoose: "It's been awhile since I've played an amazing game." * CGR Undertow: "I never expect this game to be good, but it did & I feel bad now." * Caddicarus: "This game is like the best sex you could ever have, which I never got since Crash: Warped." * Chris Stuckmann: "This game is a dark, sad & eerie, but funny, unique & epic journey that everyone should experience at least once. Until you go back & replay it." * The Completionist: "This is one of the most rewarding games I've ever played." * Darklordjadow1‏‎: "This game is even more fun than Star Wars: TIE Fighter & I bought the biggest joystick for that. I don't even have a problem with the instant respawning when you die". * DreamcastGuy: "I never seen so much attention to detail & love to a game in a long time" * DXFan619: "This is definitely something I would recommend to everyone." * Edge: "A dark, exhilarating, terrifying, mature & even hilarious adventure that gives you an adrenaline rush & drives you insane, but is so compelling & rewarding that you want to perverse". * GameSpot: "A tragically scary, triumphant & hardcore motif". * Hardcore Gaming 101: "It's professional fanfiction & is every bit of awesome." * IGN: "Eerie, unique & stylish with superb voice acting, this game, unlike previous crossovers on both TV & Gaming & the previous games, ignores all the cheesy & narmy tropes that would usually turn off or alienate fans & creates a grounded, dark, haunting & tragic tale with plenty of heart, soul, humor, joy & colorful thrills to balance out its darker moments & mature themes to go with its extremely polished gameplay." * Jim Sterling: "This game is like the publishers got their heads out of their asses & actually took time to make a game instead of rushing it like so many others." * JonTron: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH6qR2gliug * Lazy Game Reviews: "This game was worth all the hype & is one of the best games I've ever played." * The Lonely Goomba: "This is the first time that the first game I review on a new console wasn't shitty at all, but actually good. Really good." * Maximilian Dood: "This is probably my favorite non-fighting game of all time." * Peanut Butter Gamer: "I know I only review kid-friendly games, but time for an exception. I've been so behind when it comes to reviewing Mature games & this game made me realize that." * ProJared‏‎: "Remember when I did that One Minute Review on the first game. Well with this game, I'm now forced to take everything bad I said about it back now." * Somecallmejohnny: "This is probably the best game in the franchise & unlike Ocarina of Time, it acutally desires all the praise & shilling it got. And no, I'm not being payed to say that." * Square Eyed Jak: "Remember when I said this game wasn't going to all that special, I take it all back, because this actually is the best game I've played since Perfect Dark. And unlike the Last of Us, both the gameplay & the story are superb." * TotalBiscuit: "And I thought Zelda games were good when it comes to first impressions, because this game blows them out of the water." * Zero Punctuation: "One of the craziest, depressing & ambitious, but endearing games I've ever played." Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Doctor Who Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Steven Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Adventure Time Category:Portal Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Dragin Ball Category:Overwatch Category:Sailor Moon Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Nintendo Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:M-Rated video games Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Loud House Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Transformers Category:My Little Pony Category:Capcom Category:Regular Show Category:PEGI 18 Category:Dark fantasy Category:PC Games Category:SEGA Category:Activision Category:Konami Category:Electronic Arts Category:Square Enix Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ubisoft Category:Survival Horror Category:Beat-em-up Category:Hack/Slash Category:Tragedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Kim Possible Category:Soul Calibur Category:Pac-Man Category:Godzilla Category:Darkstalkers Category:Devil May Cry Category:Resident Evil Category:Mega Man Category:Bayonetta Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Doom Category:Call of Duty Category:Skylanders Category:Silent Hill Category:Attack on Titan Category:Castlevania Category:Metal Gear Category:Kill la Kill Category:Halo Category:Ruby Gloom Category:God of War Category:Uncharted Category:Final Fantasy Category:Tomb Raider Category:Undertale Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Category:Saw Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Hellraiser Category:Fire Emblem Category:Earthbound Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Kid Icarus Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Frozen Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Hercules Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Run & Gun Category:Danny Phantom Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Invader Zim Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Power Rangers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Samurai Jack Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Ben 10 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Project X Zone Category:Unreal Engine 4 Category:Steam Category:Captain America Category:Ant-man Category:Horror Category:X-Men Category:Wolverine Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Black Widow Category:Black Panther Category:Doctor Strange Category:Iron Man Category:Deadpool Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Thor Category:Ghost Rider Category:Fantastic Four Category:Spider-Man Category:Sandbox Category:Urban Fantasy Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Angry Joe Category:Epics